Half Blood Academy
by Ms.Percabethswift
Summary: New student Annabeth Chase and her brother, Malcolm, go to Half Blood Academy, a boarding school in New York, after their mother's tragic death. What happens when Annabeth finds out more than she wants to about the boarding school her and her brother attend? What does she get into when she meets Luke and Percy, who both have a deep and dark secret?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey you guys! I'm back in Fanfiction after a moth!** _ **And,**_ **it's also my fourteenth birthday today! I've changed and grown so much the last time I went on this site, and I'm so happy that I did. This story isn't like my other stories, granted…but I still hope you enjoy. I want to keep this short so you guys can start reading…so, thank you for actually pressing this story to read and also** _ **reading it!**_ **Bye!**

 **Disclaimer: I'm only a fourteen (finally!) year old girl…I do not own anything in this story except for the plot.**

 _New student Annabeth Chase and her brother, Malcolm, go to Half Blood Academy, a boarding school in New York, after their mother's tragic death. What happens when Annabeth finds out more than she wanted to about the boarding school her and her brother attend? What does she get herself into when she meets Luke and Percy, who both have a deep and dark secret?_

 _Chapter 1: Half Blood Academy_

"We finally arrived, kids!" Fredrick Chase exclaimed, staring excitedly at his two children, who were in the back seat of their Honda Civic, wanting to leave New York as quickly as possible.

"Dad, this place…I don't know about Malcolm, but I don't want to go here."

"Come on, Annabeth. You'll love it here!" Fredrick's daughter, Annabeth Chase, looked gloomy as she scanned the school. He comforted her as the both of them, including Annabeth's brother, Malcolm, stood in front of the old building which was soon to be their new home for the rest of the year. The blonde, grey eyed beauty knew she would hate the boarding school. She knew no one in New York, let alone in the school, and she had bad feelings about the place.

The boarding school, Half Blood Academy, was made of stone and bricks, making it look extremely old. The campus was a good size, but there was too many students playing sports, studying, or running around.

"Are you sure? Why can't we go back to San Francisco, dad?" Annabeth replied, still eyeing the school.

Malcolm spoke up. Although he was younger than Annabeth, he was still much taller than her. He was 6'3'' tall, with wavy blond hair, and brown eyes. Annabeth Chase was tall also, being 5'11'', but not as tall as her brother, which Malcolm seemed to like.

"Oh, Annabeth…we both know why."

Annabeth tensed. She never understood how Malcolm could lightly talk, or at least hint, about their mother's death. She knew he was distraught as much as she was, but he handled it by drugs. It made him forget about the world, and not care the slightest bit about anything.

"Malcolm…just stop, son. Let's go to the school's office and sign you in."

Annabeth carried her suitcases, almost toppling over by how heavy they were. While two suitcases were filled with either clothes or devices, her other suitcases were filled with her old mother's books. A couple of her mom's books were her diaries when she was around Annabeth age, 16. Annabeth never knew her mom had diaries until she died, and her will stated to give Annabeth the books. She never had the chance to read them, but she made sure that she was going to make time to read them, no matter what.

Once they signed in, and met the headmaster, Mr. Dionysius, Malcolm and Annabeth's father drove off, leaving them all alone in a new boarding school.

"Malcolm…promise me that you'll be on your best behavior, alright?"

"What am I going to do? Knowing you, you'll probably be checking up on me every single minute of the day." He groaned.

"Just promise me that one favor, alright?"

"Whatever." He walked off, into the boy's section of the school.

Annabeth looked at him one last time before heading upstairs, which was the girl's section. The school had antique furniture, and almost everything was brown. There was brown walls, floors, rooms, and almost everything else Annabeth didn't count.

"…Room 631?" Annabeth mumbled, finally finding her room.

It was a good size, only for two people. One half of the room was already decorated with pictures and colorful posters for saving endangered species.

Annabeth placed her suitcases on her side of the room, and fell onto her comfortable bed. She didn't want to go to this ratty place; she wanted to be in San Francisco. Yes, bad memories were there, but she still wanted to stay there. Even though her mother died, Annabeth still wanted to relive the good moments she spent with her mom before the accident.

Before she got too deep into her thoughts though, someone interrupted her by their loud music. Annabeth quickly rolled out of bed to greet her new roommate, but the red head didn't even seem to notice the blonde behind her.

Although the unknown redhead had huge headphones, Annabeth still heard the quite weird music that spoke gibberish. The girl had old, paint splattered blue jeans and a bright yellow shirt on, making her look extremely noticeable.

"Hello?" The grey eyed girl asked unsurely, still deciding on whether or not introduce herself.

The red head seemed to notice Annabeth, because she turned around in surprise to see the blonde standing right before her.

"Are you my new roommate?" Was the first sentence the girl asked, looking at Annabeth up and down.

"Yeah, I'm Annabeth…it's nice to meet you..?"

"Rachel. Yeah, I love seeing new faces in the boarding school. Barely anything happens here…"

"Really?"

"Well, I mean, there _are some_ things that go on in the school…but it's basically the same thing every year. Either some random chick or dude goes to their boyfriend or girlfriend's place to stay overnight…Chiron finds out though, soon enough." Rachel shrugged, acting as if that was a normal everyday experience.

"Have you done that before?" Annabeth joked.

"Of course I have."

"Seriously?"

"No."

Annabeth laughed at Rachel's good nature. She seemed so sweet and cool to hang out with. Rachel also liked Annabeth, for almost the same reasons.

"So, why did you come here?" Rachel asked, sitting on the edge of Annabeth's bed.

"What?" Annabeth asked, sitting next to Rachel.

"Everyone has a reason to come here…either it's a bad reason, or _really bad_ reason."

Annabeth diverted her eyes, putting her curly strands behind her ears like she does when she gets nervous. Rachel seemed to catch on to the fact that Annabeth didn't want to dive into that topic right away, so Rachel explained the reason she got into Half Blood High.

"Well, if you want to know, I got into this place for a fairly bad reason; my parents thought I was a bit too much of a weirdo, and I ruined their image. I've been here for almost…3 years now, I think?"

Annabeth widened her eyes at the number. _3 years_ was a lot of time.

"You aren't bad…well, at least for the time being I met you."

"I'm not bad, I agree…but my parents think I'm a freak. If you haven't noticed, I'm not proper or elegant or basically anything like them."

"Hey, different is cool."

"I guess."

It was awkward until Annabeth piped up, wanting to make her new friend feel a bit better.

"You're probably one of the _only students_ who went to this school for the longest time; you probably know this place like the back of your hand, unlike some people…and you also probably have a lot of friends."

Rachel considered what Annabeth had to say.

"Honestly…Chiron and Mr. Dionysius are way too strict so I don't know _the entire place_ ….but, you're kind of right about the friend's part. I have a couple of friends here and there."

"Great! Who are they?"

"Piper, Silena, Jason, Grover, Juniper, Nico, Leo, Ethan, Hazel, Frank, Luke…and Percy." Rachel sighed at the final person's name, and Annabeth's eyebrows rose.

"I assume you have a crush on that guy? Percy?"

"I've had a crush on him since forever. Well, actually, only 2 years…he's amazing."

"Tell me about him; I want to know who my friend's crush is!"

"There's not much to explain about Percy Jackson…he's a bit of a mystery, really. He stayed in this school than anyone ever has, except for Luke, they came at the same time…He has this bad boy reputation which is totally cute, and he flirts with me _all the time,_ and…yeah. I don't really know how to explain him. He likes to swim?"

"Oh…that's nice." Annabeth slowly stated, not sure what to make out of the guy just yet. She hated bad boys. They were always so rude, and never cared about anything. In the back of her mind, Annabeth hoped she was wrong about Rachel's crush.

"He and his cousin, Luke, _hate_ one another, though…well, they don't _really_ hate each other…more like strongly dislike. Luke's sweet and kind and smart while Percy is the complete opposite, although sometimes he is smart."

"Hearing what you have to say, wouldn't Luke be a better choice to have a crush on?"

"Hey, the heart wants what it wants." Rachel countered.

"That's true."

Annabeth excused herself from her room, just to make sure Malcolm was doing alright with packing and not getting himself into trouble. She found his door open, and she walked in.

"Malcolm?" She asked, and he came out of a room sluggishly.

"Don't worry…I'm fine. You can go now." Malcolm replied, almost turning around to go back to where he came from.

"Don't do anything stupid, okay?" Annabeth said, wanting to reach out to her brother and help him become clean. She wanted to, but she knew she couldn't do it alone. She needed, and _he needed,_ their mom back.

"Okay. Bye." He left, and Annabeth did too, but in separate directions.

As she was walking out, she bumped into someone, and quickly apologized.

"Sorry!" Annabeth backed up, getting a clear view of the stranger.

He had blond hair and amazing deep blue eyes. He was very handsome, and looked kind. His widened in surprise when he saw her, as if he saw a ghost.

"Um, no, no…it's fine…?" He replied, wanting to know Annabeth's name.

"I'm Annabeth, by the way. What's your name?" She smiled a bit, still embarrassed by bumping into him.

"Luke. It's nice to meet you, Annabeth."

Annabeth nodded, realizing that he was one of Rachel's friends. And also her crush's cousin.

"It's nice to meet you, too, Luke. Sorry for bumping into you in the hallways. I'm a bit clumsy, I guess."

"No problem…hey, um…Are you new here?" He asked.

"Yeah, it's my first day…I'm going to start my classes tomorrow and everything."

"I hope to see you around, then." He politely smiled, walking away.

"You too." Annabeth said when he left, her smile never leaving her face afterwards.

 **How was it? I hope you liked it! Trust me, there's going to be many plot twists that you won't see coming, and many surprises ahead…if any of you guys have read my other stories, I was an evil author, and I am not afraid to become one again. Hehehe…anyways, before I talk too much and you guys get bored…I have decided that I'm going to update every other Friday. I know it's Saturday, but let's just pretend that today's actually Friday, alright? So, it's not going to be every week, but every** _ **two weeks.**_ **Once again, thank you so very much for reading this story! Please review, because they make my day, and I really want to know what your thoughts are on the story! Bye!**


	2. Of Meetings and Dates

**OH. MY. _GOD._ THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH FOR EVERYTHING, YOU GUYS! 14 people favor this story, 19 of you guys follow it, and I got 15 reviews! I'm not able to process this, cuz that means a lot of you guys really like the story, and this is my second update! Ahhh, I'm fangirling so hard right now, I can't. Like, this is unbelievable. THANK YOU, THANK YOU, _THANK YOU!_**

 **Guest: Aww, thank you so very much! I'm glad that you like the story!**

 **Turtleswag: LOLLOLOLOLOL. Hahaha, that made me laugh a ton. I'm so glad to see you again, though!**

 **TheOceanStar: HAHA, Annabeth dying isn't as big of a plot twist than what I have in store now...but, who knows, she might die if I feel like it in the end of the story, I don't know yet though so...THANK YOU! Haha, no worries! School's been hectic for me, also...Yeah, Lukabeth is going to be really evident in this story. As for Percabeth...who knows? They're going to meet in this chapter, so you'll just have to wait and see..Ooh, I didn't think about Thalia coming into this story, but she might! Awww, really? You haven't read a Percabeth story since my last one? I feel flattered but sad that you didn't get your daily dosage of Percabeth that we all need here. Thank you, again! I hope you have one,too! Love ya back!**

 **Mystery gurl 21: THANK YOU SO MUCH! Haha, your senses are on point, my friend. YES! I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS STORY! THANK YOU!**

 **Kikipanda825: Aww, thank you! That was really sweet for you to say! This review makes me so happy, THANK YOU AGAIN!**

 **Clo7615: Thank you? That's awesome! Ooh, it's also cool that you mentioned that because they're meeting it this chapter! Hopefully you'll enjoy read this chapter!**

 **Theartnerd333: OH MY GOSH, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH, CHRISTINE! THAT MEANS A LOT COMING FROM YOU! YOU'RE AWESOME, GIRL! THANK YOU FOR THE AWESOME PRESENT, TOO! LOVE YOU, GIRL!**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Hmm...it might be. You'll just have to wait and see, my friend.**

 **Venessa. w: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! That means the world to me that you said that! THANK YOU! I'm sorry, but I'm just really REALLY happy to read this!**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: Thank you so very much, Michaela! I'm SUPER GLAD that you liked the first chapter! Honestly, you're such an amazing writer and to hear that from you means a lot to me. It truly does. THANK YOU, MICHAELA. LOVE YOU!**

 **Thatinvisiblerose: THANK YOU! AHH, I LOVE THAT YOU LIKED IT! Hahaha, and I also love the teamnerdiebirdiessayshappybirthday hashtag/present! THANK YOU FOR THAT!**

 **Smartgirlsan: Thank you so very much! I'm so glad you like it! Ahh, I'm fangirling! Haha, I'm glad to be back, and reviews like this one you sent me makes my absolute DAY. SO, THANK YOU FOR THAT! Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **34: Haha, I'm really glad you liked it! Thank you for that! That means a lot! Yeah, I sometimes feel bad that Rachel's percieved as the mean girl, and I even did that in one of my stories. But, in all actuality, she's an awesome and amazing character that I can hopefully make her to be in my story!**

 **Cassie-Chase: Thank you so much! I'm happy to know that you like it! I hope you like this chapter too, so enjoy!**

 **BookLover1402: Thank you so very much! Hopefully, you like this chapter, also!**

 **Disclaimer: Trust me, I don't own anything you recognize...BUT I WILL, ONE DAY! Just kidding...sadly.**

 _PREVIOUSLY ON HALF BLOOD ACADEMY: "We finally arrived, kids!". "Dad, this place...I don't know about Malcolm, but I don't want to go here." "Come on, Annabeth. You'll love it, here!" "Rachel. Yeah, I love seeing new faces...barely anything happens here." "I'm Annabeth, by the way. What's your name?" "Luke. It's nice to meet you, Annabeth."_

 _CHAPTER TWO: Of Meetings and Dates_

Annabeth's classes passed by quickly. She had History, Math, Science, and English for today, and all of them were with Luke, which she was pleased by. Luke, she noticed, was sweet and kind to everybody in class and was extremely smart, too. Especially about the history of Half Blood Academy. It amazed Annabeth, not sure how someone could be the whole package, like Luke was.

That is, until she was heading into her room for lunch only to see him slipping inside one of the restricted rooms in the building. She stopped, wondering what he was doing in there, until she knew it wasn't any of her business, and headed back to her room to eat.

She even met Rachel's friends; Piper and Jason were together, Grover and Juniper were also a couple, Frank and Hazel were too, and Silena was with Beckendorf. The only single people were Nico, Ethan, and Luke.

They were all great; the only friend she didn't meet of Rachel's was Rachel's crush, Percy. She didn't want to meet him anyways, honestly. She heard almost half the girls, and even some of the guys, talk about how hot Percy was, or how bad he was, or anything that wanted to make Annabeth vomit.

Once Annabeth finished eating, she went downstairs to just look around the old school; it had a lot of paintings and writings on the walls. It was all beautiful, but Annabeth still felt uneasy about the place. She felt like something was wrong in the school, like it wasn't your typical boarding school you go to.

"I saw her, Luke. I saw her _before_ you did, actually. Whatever she's doing in this school…she should leave. It's dangerous having her here."

A deep voice harshly whispered it to somebody behind the restricted area Annabeth saw Luke slip into 10 minutes ago.

"No, it's not…I know she _looks like her,_ but she's different…she is much more kind, and sweet…I don't think she'll find out about us and try to expose us."

"You _think…_ you don't know for sure."

"You're right, I don't know for sure, but…I have a feeling she's okay. I don't think Ann-"

"There's someone here."

Annabeth realized that they might be talking about her. She was almost leaning against the wall, hearing in on their conversation. She quickly ran and put herself in the wardrobe in the hallway. One of the wardrobe's doors was slightly open, and Annabeth managed to see a tall, ruggedly handsome guy open up the door she was once leaning against on, and looking both ways of the hallways. He had raven black messy hair and sea green eyes. Right away, she knew it was Percy; he fit the bad boy look just by a glance, and she prayed he wouldn't notice her.

"Someone was definitely here…do you think it was…?" Luke walked into Annabeth's view, and he shook his head to Percy's response.

"Don't always assume, Percy…Lunch is almost ending, let's get back to our dorms before anyone notices we were here, okay?"

"Unlike you, I don't care who sees me." Percy shrugged, which caused Luke to roll his eyes.

"Whatever…I'll see you later, then." Luke walked away, going into his doors.

Annabeth hoped Percy would leave too, but he smirked, and walked to the wardrobe.

 _Oh no._ She thought, cringing when he opened the doors, revealing her.

"So I _assume_ you were the one listening in on our conversation?" He stared at her dead in the eyes, and though Annabeth felt guilty, she raised on of her eyebrows at him. He only looked amused.

"So you _were."_

"I never said that."

"But you also never said that you _were the one_ who listened in on my conversation with Luke."

"Why would I listen in on your conversation?"

"I bet you have your reasons."

"I'm not guilty."

"Then why are you hiding in a wardrobe, may I ask?" Percy countered.

"Because I wanted to know if this led the way to Narnia, you idiot. Now, if you'll excuse me." Annabeth dryly said, walking out of the wardrobe and leaving Percy alone in the hallway.

He was impressed by how she held her head high, although they both knew she was listening behind the door, in fact.

"I won't tell your boyfriend you were listening." Percy said, as Annabeth walked up the stairs. She blushed, but kept on walking.

"You're welcome, Chase."

She stopped, and turned around.

"How do you know my last name?"

"Oh, don't worry; I also know your first name, if you were wondering, Annabeth." He winked. She groaned, wanting him to actually respond.

"I know more about you than you think, Chase. I'm Percy Jackson, if you were wondering."

"I wasn't."

"Someone has an attitude, don't they?"

"Yep, I do have one when it comes to people I don't like."

"I feel the love, Chase."

"Whatever, Jackson."

Ending it there, Annabeth ran up the rest of the steps, and went to her room which she shared with Rachel.

How could Rachel like _him,_ of all people? She could understand if she liked Luke, but Percy was a different case. He was too much to deal with.

Percy Jackson was annoying, Annabeth decided.

 _But you did hear their conversation…_ Annabeth thought to herself.

 _Okay, yes, I did do something wrong, but Percy Jackson is still annoying as hell with his stupid smirk on his stupid face and his stupid-_

Annabeth's thoughts got cut off because of her roommate, Rachel. She walked in bumping into her own desk.

She was smiling dreamily, and staring into nothingness.

"…You okay?" Annabeth asked, weirded out by how in love Rachel seemed.

"I'm better than okay…I'm better than good…I'm _perfect,_ actually." She sighed, falling onto my bed, still smiling.

"Please don't tell me it's about-"

"It's about Percy."

"Great. Just great."

"He was waiting for me in the staircase! I got out of lunch, and he was there, staring up at the staircase. Though he didn't say, I _knew_ he was waiting for me. We talked for a little while, too; he asked me how I was, I asked him how he was, he even asked me about some dude named Malcolm, whoever the heck he is-"

Annabeth turned towards Rachel, and stopped pacing around the room.

"What was he talking about when he asked about Malcolm?"

"He just asked me if I knew him, and I said I didn't know who he was. Then he asked me if you knew him, and I said you'd have to ask Annabeth for yourself, and then _he_ said that he'd rather not." Although Rachel shrugged as if what Percy said was no big deal, Annabeth ran downstairs, without even noticing Rachel that she was.

Annabeth wanted to know what Percy's problem was with Malcolm, but she didn't want to talk to him at all anymore, so she asked her best choice. She knocked his doors, and he immediately opened it.

"Hey, Luke." She greeted him.

"Oh, Annabeth…it's nice to see you again." Luke smiled widely, making Annabeth blush. He was an awesome guy, and she liked him a whole lot.

Like how Rachel had a crush on Percy, Annabeth had a crush on Luke.

"It's nice to see you, too…um, I might be overreacting, but Rachel told me that Percy asked her about Malcolm, who's my brother…I was just wondering if something's going on with him, because…I'm just concerned for my younger brother, you know?" Annabeth rambled, as Luke smiled.

His smile faltered when he heard Annabeth call Malcolm her brother, but he quickly hid his facial expression. He hoped Annabeth didn't notice the facial change, or else she'd question him, and he couldn't tell the answer to those questions, or else it'll be dangerous to walk foot onto Half Blood Academy for both Luke and his cousin, Percy.

"Um…I don't know why Percy asked about Malcolm, but…I'll ask Percy if you want to? I'll be sure to go to your dorm and answer your question, or wherever I see you."

"Thank you, Luke…my dorm's 361, so…I guess that's all I have to say to you? Bye…I'll go check up on my brother now-"

Before Annabeth walked off, Luke did something he didn't expect he would do, but he couldn't help himself.

He really liked Annabeth a lot, so he blurted out the words.

"Do you want to go out sometime, Annabeth?" Annabeth stopped in her tracks, pleasantly surprised by what he asked of her.

"I'd really like that, Luke…but we aren't allowed off of school grounds."

"I know places we can have a quiet, nice date." Luke hoped Annabeth would say yes. He didn't want to be butt hurt about if she rejected him, but he probably would, if he was being honest with himself.

"Yeah, a date sounds perfect, Luke…just tell me the name, place, and day."

"I'll pick you up at 8 on Friday."

"Awesome…see you in two days, then?"

"See you, Annabeth."

With that, the two lovebirds went two different directions, the both of them having stupid grins on their faces and having a better day because of their interactions.

Annabeth even forgot about reading her mother's old journals, and checking up on Malcolm. For the first time after her mother's death, Annabeth Chase actually felt _happy._

 **So, what did you guys think of this chapter? Hopefully you enjoyed reading it? For the percabeth shippers, they met! As for the people who like lukabeth...Luke had the guts to ask Annabeth out on a date! And what were Percy and Luke talking about and why were they in one of the restricted rooms? Hehe, a lot of things are going to be revealed in time...Okay, but just to clear things up for you guys, I don't intend on Luke to be a bad guy like he is in many fanfictions. He's going to be a sweet, nice, smart guy...as for Percy, he's going to be the bad guy; rude, selfish, and sort of a jerk...but he has reasons for acting that way, so don't worry yet. Anyways, before I go...THANK YOU AGAIN! I DECIDED THAT UPDATING EVERY OTHER FRIDAY IS TOO LONG OF A WAIT, SO I'LL UPDATE EVERY FRIDAY, ALRIGHT?! BYE! PLEASE REVIEW! I REALLY WOULD APPRECIATE IT!**


	3. Perfect First Date

**You guys are amazing. Do you know that? Well, you should. I can't even EXPRESS how grateful I am for you guys. There are only 3 chapter right now of this story, and by the second chapter we're halfway to a HUNDRED reviews! THANK YOU! I've had tons of statewide tests and drama going on in school, and just knowing that you guys are there for me is frankly amazhang (I love puns). Thank you so very much. It means the WORLD to me.**

 **Adele: Thank you so very much! Hope you enjoy this chapter, too!**

 **Guest: Haha, thank you!**

 **Guest: Sorry I didn't update earlier, but here it is!**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Guest: OMG, YAS! IT WAS SO MUCH FUN WRITING THAT!**

 **Guest: Here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Guest: Thank you! That means a lot to me!**

 **Cool: HAHA, OMG. THANKS, MAN!**

 **Guest: PERCABETH! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

 **Guest: Aww, that was so sweet of you to say! Thank you!**

 **Guest: I truly hope you read this, man. There are a lot of Guests here, so I'm basically crossing my fingers hoping you'll read the right message. First off, thank you for saying that. Thank you for clicking on my stories and reading them and loving them. You are so kind and sweet for telling me your story of how you discovered my stories. Thank you, thank you, thank you so very much. You know, I get bullied, too. I know the feeling you're feeling now because I've been in the very same position. I know how much it hurts and how you wonder why it happens to you. I understand. All that pain you're feeling right now is going to disappear, and you're going to be a stronger person from what you had to go through in the past. I might not physically be there for you, but I promise whenever someone is mean to me, I'll think of you and how much of an amazing person you are, and you'll think of me. Maybe that way we'll rhink of each other/be there for one another without actually being there. I love you so SO MUCH and I hope you remember that.**

 **SPAMMER: LOL, BEING AN EVIL AUTHOR IS MY THING. I CAN'T STOP DOING IT.**

 **Guest: Same, man. I'm not a Lukabeth shipper either, but this story as of right now is all about Lukabeth and Percabeth is nonexistent...it's sad, but I don't mind.**

 **Theartnerd333: Christine! You are the sweetest ray of sunshine to ever live, you know that? THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! LOVE YA, TOO!**

 **Kikipanda825: LOL, SAME. I'm not a Lukabeth shipper either, but I changed Luke into such a nice and sweet guy...I feel rude if I be mean to him and break him up with Annabeth so she can be with Percy...idk. Thank you! Yeah, I have seen too much fanfics where Rachel was like that (including some of mine), and I felt bad. She's an awesome character and doesn't deserve to be seen in that light.**

 **Smartgirlsan: Omg, I am so glad you enjoyed the last chapter! That makes me so happy, I am legit fangirling. Hehe...you'll just have to wait and see with that...**

 **Thatinvisiblerose: Thank you for saying that! That was really sweet of you to say! Haha, what writing style do I have? I've always wondered that, honestly. Hehe...Percabeth may or may not happen, who knows?**

 **Lilly: Thank you for reviewing! I honestly don't mind at all if the review was late. I love that people take time to review and that's it, probably. Oh, no! I am not going to take that as hate so don't worry...thank you for informing me about that. I know I do it a lot (switching from p.o.v.'s) so it's a good thing that you're pointing it out and helping me with my writing. Thank you, again! Haha, yeah, a lot of people DO make Rachel the mean girl, and she doesn't deserve that at all...she's an amazing character. Aw, thank you! Percabeth may or may not happen, and I'm just going to leave it at that...goodbye! Have an awesome day! Oh, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Rachel B: Maybe, maybe not...Percabeth is awesome, but...who knows? They might be together, though.**

 **The Oracle of Akemi: Thank you! Haha, I'll be aware of that! Thanks, again!**

 **Turtleswag: Haha, that's hilarious! I now am shipping you and Bradley just because of what happened plus because he's your crush...it DID make me happy, actually. Well, I hope you like this chapter and have a good day! Bye!**

 **TheOceanStar: Everybody loves the bad boys...but how about poor Luke? He's so sweet and kind? Anyways, thank you so very much for saying that! Lol, I LOVE puns! They're just truly hilarious. Haha, sorry about that. Ooh, there are going to be huge plot twists that you'll probably never even think about, and that's why I love writing this story so much. It's so fun writing it. I HOPE YOU HAVE ONE, TOO! LOVE YA!**

 **KaylsDaughterofHades: OMG, SAME MICHAELA...SAME. You probably don't know how much your friggin amazing review made me laugh. I laughed so hard I was nearly in tears and I couldn't breath. Thank you so much girl! Love you, too! Haha, I also love Percy Jackson! XD**

 **Luminous Crystal: Aww, thank you for saying that! That was so sweet! I hope you like this chapter and have a good day/night!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope...I'd love to own PJO and HoO, but I don't...(yet).**

 _PREVIOUSLY ON HALF BLOOD ACADEMY: "I saw her Luke. I saw her before you did, actually. Whatever she's doing in this school, she should leave...it's dangerous having her here." "No, it's not...I know she looks like her, but she's different...she's much more kind, and sweet...I don't think she'll find out about us and try to expose us." "You think, you don't know for sure."_

 _CHAPTER THREE: PERFECT FIRST DATE_

Luke couldn't believe he had a date with Annabeth today. It was already Friday, and Luke got everything ready, but was still nervous. He really liked Annabeth; she was just so cute, and smart. He wanted to know more about her, even though something in the back of his head told him to cancel the date, and go with Percy's idea; make her leave the school with her brother.

Although Luke Castellan had strong feelings towards Annabeth Chase, he knew she could be dangerous. Her brother could be dangerous, also. Luke knew the both of them were very intelligent, but he hoped Percy and him were a better team, considering they _did_ live much longer than them.

Luke was a little hesitant, but he knew Annabeth had a heart. He knew, or at least _hoped,_ that if Annabeth found out his secret, she would keep it. If Annabeth felt the same way about Luke felt about her, then he was more sure that he was going to be okay than not.

He checked his watch. It was 7:50, and Luke looked in the full sized mirror. He wore a dress shirt, ironed pants, some sneakers, and had a rose for her.

"Well, aren't you just wearing the _best outfit_ for your date?"

Luke looked at the doorway, and Percy was standing there, crossing his arms with a fake smile on his face.

"Are you angry that I got the girl this time, and you didn't?" Luke replied with a knowing nod, and Percy's fake smile quickly vanished.

"The only reason you got the girl this time is because I don't want this one." Percy shrugged, looking disgusted by the prospect of dating Annabeth.

"Either way, I got two beautiful girls that I actually like, while you got hundreds of beautiful girls who you don't feel anything for."

Percy walked up to Luke, chuckling. They were face to face, only inches apart.

"Don't even go there. You always try to act like you're the good cousin, but you're _not._ If Annabeth were to find out about what you did-"

"She's not going to…and what I did is going to make me forever scarred…I didn't mean to do what I did." Luke looked down, remembering what he did all those months before.

"Oh, Romeo…cut the stupidity, alright? You did things worse even _before that."_

"That was years ago, if you're talking about that."

Percy walked away, before saying one last thing.

"Have fun on your…date."

It was already 8 on the dot, and Luke went up to the girl's dormitories section.

He found room 631 quickly enough, and knocked the door.

It quickly opened, and standing right in front of Luke was Annabeth, her hair neatly in a bun, wearing makeup and a nice blue dress.

"You look amazing, Annabeth." Luke was genuinely blown away, wondering how she could be the whole package.

She was perfect.

"Thank you, Luke...really. And you look awesome." Annabeth smiled, showing her perfect white teeth.

Her eyes were really tiny when she smiled widely, and Luke smiled thinking about how cute that was.

"Why, thank you. Are you ready to go to our date?"

"I am, actually."

Annabeth and Luke laughed, until Luke remembered his gift.

"Before we go anywhere, I have a present for you."

He took the rose, and gave it to her.

Annabeth was surprised, but was grateful all the same.

"This is beautiful…thank you so much, Luke…but I didn't give anything to you." Annabeth was worried, looking guilty as she held her rose.

"No, it's okay…I wanted to give you something. You didn't have to give me anything."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"I'm a hundred percent sure, Annabeth."

She smiled, and the both of them walked down the steps, and walked through the school.

"The school has so much history…it's amazing." Annabeth mumbled, looking at the pictures.

"Yeah, it does…" Luke thought back to those days, remembering how hard it was.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked when she saw Luke stare off into nothing.

"Yeah, I'm okay…sorry. Oh, we're here!"

Luke ran up to another secret door of the school, and took Annabeth's hand.

"What is it with you and secret doors?" She mumbled under her breath, but Luke didn't hear.

They went in, and Annabeth was amazed.

It was an old dusty room with many books, but there was a table in the middle with two candles, and a plate.

"Did you do this, Luke?" She whirled around, feeling special.

"Yeah…I love this place…I used to go here when I was a kid, and read all of these stories."

Annabeth smiled, going to the bookcases, impressed by all the books there.

"I've never heard of any of these books, before."

"They were old journals and papers from students long time ago who used to attend Half Blood Academy."

"Really? From how far back?"

"At least around the early 1900s or so."

Annabeth took one of the books, and Luke held his breath.

She could've taken any journal but _that one._

"Anthelia Minerva…she has the same name as my mom's maiden name." Annabeth said, holding it closely.

"I'm sorry about your loss, Annabeth." Luke offered, but Annabeth just looked pained and surprised.

"How did you know about my mom's death?"

Luke paled, but tried to recover.

He couldn't let her find out the truth, so he lied to her.

"Um…you were sad, and I sort of figured your mom died…the same thing happened to me, but with both my parents?"

"I'm sorry, I was overreacting…how did you get through that, though? You look so well put together."

They sat down on the table, and Annabeth took Luke's hand, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles.

"It was a long time ago…and I knew that they wanted me to live my life to the fullest, and not be sad all the time."

Annabeth and Luke later talked through the night, completely losing the track of time.

"It's 12 o'clock…if Mr. Brunner sees us outside of out dorms, what's going to happen to us?"

Annabeth was frantic, but Luke laughed.

"Oh, don't worry, Annabeth…all is well. Mr. Brunner and I have a long history; he knows we're not doing anything bad."

Luke smiled at her, and Annabeth calmed, sitting back down.

"I know this is crazy of me to say on our first date, but I really _really_ like you, Luke." Annabeth looked him dead in the eye, and the fact that she was blushing was evident. Luke was touched by her words, feeling the same towards her.

"It's not crazy at all…I like you a lot, too…like, _a lot."_ Annabeth and Luke felt happy with just the two of them.

She felt safe.

He felt human.

They were both broken to some extent, and had bad pasts. They were sweet, kind, smart, and loving.

Luke and Annabeth were both perfect for one another.

"Tell me about yourself…you seem different from most of the guys I've met so far."

"Well, I lived with my cousin, Percy, for almost all of my life…I was always the more reserved kind of guy, but I sort of learned to not be like that throughout time…I _love_ this school, since it's basically my home…I don't know. Tell me more about _yourself."_

Luke had nothing to say about his life, although he had a lot of history. He didn't want to actually say his whole life story, or else that would put him into a lot of trouble. Annabeth smiled, starting to talk about herself.

"I always wanted to be an architect…I lived in San Francisco for all my life, up until now…I was always that nerdy girl in class, but I never minded…My mom, she was an architect, actually. She was so beautiful, and I always wanted to be like her…My dad is still having a hard time getting over her, along with me and my brother… _especially_ my brother…"

Annabeth looked down, playing with her fingers.

"It's good to talk about your mom…It'll let everything you held in be set free. I'll keep everything, I swear." Luke moved his chair, so he was next to Annabeth. Annabeth put her head on his chest, telling the story of her mother's death.

"My dad blames himself for my mom's death…My mother was in the passenger seat, I was in the back, and my father was driving…I was listening to music on my iPod, staring out the window. My mom…she looked back, and asked me a question, but I couldn't hear her…My dad turned around, too…for just a second, and they were both laughing at me….I yelled because I noticed someone on the road…Both my parents turned around to see what was going on, and my father swerved the car to not hit the guy…the car fell into the river that was just below the road…I remember how my dad struggled to take my mom's seatbelt off…She was unconscious, and she hit her head on the window…I tried to open my door, but it just wouldn't budge…next thing I know, I'm in the hospital. They told me that it was a miracle that my father and I made it out alive…but my mom didn't make it…She died."

Annabeth sobbed, as Luke cradled her, feeling guilty about that day.

He ruined Annabeth's life.

He ruined her brother's life, too.

Luke also ruined their father's life.

"I'm so sorry." Luke whispered, holding her as she cried.

"You don't have to apologize; it's not like you're the one who killed my mom." She said, wiping a few tears, not aware that he technically _did_ kill her mother.

"I'm still sorry, Annabeth."

They both cleaned up, and went to Annabeth's dorm.

"Thank you for tonight."

It was already 2 o'clock in the morning, and Annabeth yawned.

"Thank _you,_ Annabeth."

She smiled, and kissed Luke's on the lips.

Although it only lasted for barely half a minute, Luke felt ecstatic.

Annabeth pulled away, smiling.

"Goodnight." She closed the door, pursing her lips, but still smiling.

"Goodnight." Luke replied, even though she was already on the other side of the door.

Luke felt something he never felt for a long time, as did Annabeth.

They were both in love.

 **Hehe…Lukabeth shippers here? If there are Lukabeth shippers, you are welcome for this chapter. Now, are there any Percabeth? If so, I am truly sorry for how much this pained you…Now, honestly, the action will take place** _ **pretty soon,**_ **so get ready for it. It'll be so juicy and entertaining, this book. I absolutely love writing this, and you guys are seriously awesome! THANK YOU! ESPECIALLY WITH ALL OF YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS! I plan on updating THIS Friday considering I said that last chapter and didn't do that...but, I have a lot of tests coming up and studying I have to do, so...I'll TRY. Anyways, I'm still so grateful for all of these reviews, I can't. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU SO MUCH. YOU GUYS MEAN THE WORLD TO ME!,**


	4. Save our Secret

**Hey, you guys! How are you? I'm hoping that you guys are having a fantastic day! I've something to talk to you guys about...and it's a pretty heavy topic...it's about bullying. Thousands and millions of people get bullied every single day. People's lives get destroyed because of bullying and frankly, it's sick. A lot of people on this site...some of you PM me, expecting me not to reply what you're saying about the things that are going on in your lives. But, I do. Most of you guys who message me think that I am some goddess who is perfect in every way and seeking my "awesome" words of wisdom...I'm not a goddess and I am not perfect. Nobody is. I am a mere 14 year old girl who is just like YOU. I get bullied, I have my bad days, and I have my good ones too. I'm just a regular girl who loves writing and hates bullies. To the people who feel lonely and get bullied...to the people who are just different: it's OKAY. You are worthwhile, beautiful/handsome, unique, but most of all...you are YOU. You aren't your bullies opinions of you. You aren't some rumor. You aren't anything bad in this world, but you are everything that's good in it. Trust me on that. The reason I'm talking to you guys about this, is that...I get bullied, some people I know get bullied, and some of you guys get bullied, and I am fed up with all these mean people in this world. Let's all just stand up for one another, alright? And live a life filled with friends and family, not bullies and enemies.**

 **Taylor: Awww, hey! Thank you for saying that! You are SO SWEET!**

 **Guest: Of course I'd reply! I gave you a shout out in my author's note above which I hope you'll like. You are so sweet and beautiful, do you know that? Thank you so much! Yeah, I get bullied...I've been bullied for YEARS; Emotionally and physically. Both of them aren't fun. People are just mean. They're mean because they want to feel powerful and cool, but they're not. Don't think about your bullies because they're not worth your time, alright? Do that for me, okay? You are an amazing person with a heart a gold, and I don't want you getting hurt, my friend. I love you, too!**

 **DemigodSassReaders: Thank you! Haha, her reaction will be probably shocked and disgusted and scared, I think. I'm not a hundred percent sure yet because I had no time to write that chapter. Oh! Here you go! Enjoy!**

 **Cathyzhang04: Haha, is it because you ship Percabeth?**

 **TheOceanStar: Hahaha, I gather that you don't like Lukabeth at all...I feel bad for Luke, cuz in this fic, he's a good guy. Oh well, though. Anyways, yeah! There will be a Percabeth noment...even though it's not all romantic and fluffy...but it WAS fun to write! I'll stop talking now, so bye! You too, thanks!**

 **OverLordRevan: Haha, it was. I know.**

 **SapphireTrafficker: Hahaha, you have a lot of questions, don't you? Sadly, if I answered all of those questions, wouldn't it be boring to read this story? You'd know everything that's going to go on, so...I'll just tell you that this story is going to have a love triangle, and in the end Annabeth will have to choose between Luke and Percy. I'll also tell you to expect the unexpected.**

 **Thatinvisiblerose: Hey! Thank you, you're too sweet! Haha, I am so VERY glad that you're enjoying all the mystery. To make up all the Lukabeth fluff I wrote last chapter, there's going to be some Percabeth...it's not fluff, but at least it's something. Enjoy!**

 **Smartgirlsan: I'm happy that you liked it! Haha, not a lot of people like Lukabeth...but, just erase everything that you know about Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson, and just answer one question for me: do you favor bad boys over good guys, or the other way around?**

 **LoversReunited: I'm glad you liked it! Haha, no need to worry because there IS Percabeth in this chapter...but it's not fluff. Bye! Hope you like this chapter! Oh, and by the way, I LOVED the cookie, thanks for that! XD**

 **The Oracle of Akemi: Thank you! That was really so sweet of you to say, I really appreciate it!**

 **Kikipanda825: Thank you so very much for telling me your story of how you discovered my fanfictions. I screenshot your review and I am so flattered/honored that my story Terrible Things was the very first PJO fanfic you read! And you even read it 7 times! Gosh, that's amazing and I am so grateful, thank you!**

 **Luminous Crystal: Thank you so very much for saying that! This made my day, so thank you! I hope you also enjoy this chapter!**

 **Lilly: Okay, I am not going to lie to you...this review made me laugh a lot. You hate Luke so much and you're a die hard Percabeth shipper, I LOVE IT. Thank you for being so kind to me even though Lukabeth WAS the whole chapter...haha, I can't stop laughing, so thank you for that. Anyways, in this story, I'm trying to show his good side. Forget all your bias opinions about Luke and Percy, alright? Just think about someone who's a sweet nice guy vs. someone who kinda is, but kinda isn't at the same time. Who would you choose?**

 **Awesomeness95297: Ahhh! You're back! Tell your sister I say hi! Haha, I AM an evil author after all...what do you expect? For me to be kind?**

 **Theartnerd333: Aww, you're like the sweetest/funniest person I know, so THANK YOU! You are so awesome and amazing, Christine! I love you! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU! Hope you enjoy this chapter, girl. Love you!**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own a THING you recognize, I swear.**

 _PREVIOUSLY ON HALF BLOOD ACADEMY: "Although Luke Castellan had strong feelings for Annabeth, he knew she could be dangerous." "Are you ready to go to our date?" "Anthelia Minerva...she has the same name as my mom's maiden name." "They were both in love."_

 _CHAPTER FOUR: SAVE OUR SECRET_

Percy was angry. He couldn't believe what Luke did.

Now, Percy _did not,_ under any circumstances, like Annabeth. _At all._

But he was still angry. How could Luke go on a date with her? She was dangerous. She looked way too much like Anthelia for it to be a coincidence, Luke _killed her mom,_ and she took Anthelia's journal.

Anthelia was the first person to ever find out about Percy and Luke, and she cursed them. Percy killed her, too.

"Luke, why would you let her do that?!" Percy exclaimed, wanting to throw something.

Percy has always been seen as the bad guy, which he was. But he wasn't always like that. He was best friends with Luke until Luke turned bad, and Percy helped him get out of the deep end. After that, Percy's heart was broken by none other than Anthelia when she chose Luke instead of him. Percy was never able to get over her, and when he had to kill her, that was when he finally changed.

Luke never helped him get out the deep end.

"I'm sorry, Percy! But what was I supposed to do? I couldn't come up with anything!" Luke replied.

"Then we have to do something!" Percy countered.

"You're right…but what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, _you're her boyfriend,_ aren't you? Ask her to borrow it or something!"

"I can't lie to Annabeth, you know that…" Luke blushed almost, and Percy sighed.

"Seriously? _I'll_ do it, then…I'll talk to Rachel or something."

Percy always liked Rachel. She reminded him of an annoying little sister he'd never get to have.

Percy, without a doubt, was fully aware that she had feelings for him.

He didn't mind, though. He knew she'd get over him one way or another.

"Thank you, man…goodnight." Luke went to his bed, and Percy went to his own.

"Whatever. Now shut up."

 _TIME SKIP_

"Hey, Rachel!" Percy walked up to her rather fast, wanting to get his task over with.

"Percy? Oh, uh…Hi-I mean _hey!"_ Rachel said nervously, giggling way too much for Percy's liking.

"I've been meaning to ask you, but…Annabeth took a book on Luke and her date, and I'd like it back."

Rachel smiled, nodding but not listening to what Percy had to say.

"Hello?" He asked.

"What? Uh…yes." Rachel was still lost, and Percy groaned.

"Whatever. Can we just go up to your room?"

Rachel's eyes widened at what she heard Percy say.

"You're kidding me, right?" Percy said exasperated.

"Wait, so…I'm confused."

"I wanted you to take something for me, Rachel."

"What is it?"

"A journal…Annabeth has it, but the journal is from someone named Anthelia."

"Anthelia?" Rachel snorted.

"Yeah, it's an old name…can I just go get it myself? Is she in there?"

"Uh…no. She left to go with Luke and her brother somewhere, I think."

"Thanks for the help, bye."

Before Percy could run up the stairs up, Rachel gripped his arm tightly.

"That's stealing, if you take it away from her."

"She stole it first."

With that, Percy ran up to find Room 631, which he finally did.

He opened the door, and tried to find the journal.

"Where is it? Where it is?" He mumbled.

There was no journal, only papers and more papers.

All he saw on the papers were _A's_ and no other grade. Before he moved on to find the journal some other place, he mumbled _nerd._

He went on her bed, and under her pillow was the journal. Maybe she slept while reading the journal?

Percy didn't care, he just wanted to get out of the room before Annabeth or Rachel came back.

"What the actual _hell,_ Jackson?" Annabeth scowled, her arms crossed.

Percy was frozen, still holding the journal.

He didn't want to use his powers, but it felt like the best choice right now.

"Hey, Chase." He decided to use his charm as he winked, but Annabeth still didn't budge.

"Give this back now, and I won't say anything alright?" Annabeth walked up to him, and took the journal away from Percy with a strong force.

"It's not yours, Chase." Percy said with gritted teeth, rolling his eyes.

"It's not your _either,_ Jackson." Annabeth smirked, copying what Percy did before.

"Oh, shut up." Once Percy's hand came to contact with the journal, his hand burned as if he put his hand in boiling water.

"OW!" He exclaimed as he retracted his hand which was red.

Annabeth still held it, stunned by what she just saw.

Percy cradled his hand, and Annabeth looked at the book.

"Did that book just…burn you? Or am I crazy?" Annabeth hoped Percy would call her crazy, but he was just as surprised as her.

"You _are_ crazy…but the book _definitely_ burned me." Percy replied, his arm starting to feel back to normal because of his powers.

"Oh my God… _how?!"_

"I thought you were the smart one, Chase."

"I am, you idiot…but I've never seen _anything_ like this before…why didn't it burn me?" Percy could even see the gears turning in her head, and he knew it was dangerous if she figured out too much.

"Just…just give it to me, alright?" Percy took the book, which burned him again.

"AHH! Shoot!"

"You idiot."

"I'm not the only idiot in the room, Chase."

"Are you sure about that, Jackson? It's not like _I_ was burned _twice_ by the same thing."

"You have a horrible attitude, Chase…your personality is, too."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, is the smart one actually starting to ask some questions?"

"I've been asking questions since the beginning of our argument, smart one."

"Oh, you _finally found out_ who the smart one is between the two of us, haven't you?"

"Have you ever heard of _sarcasm,_ Jackson?"

"Have you ever heard of _shutting up,_ Chase?"

"What's your problem with me?"

"Everything."

"There's something wrong with you."

"You're acting like something's not wrong with you."

Percy and Annabeth went back and forth, wondering why the other was the way they were.

Percy was reminded by Anthelia too much but not at all the same time, and she was just annoying.

Annabeth thought he was the cliché bad boys you see in every school, and he was too much to deal with. She always wondered how Rachel could like someone like _that._

"Let's just stop, alright?" Annabeth said tiredly.

"I'll stop once you give me the journal back."

"Why do you want the journal so badly?" She asked.

"For reasons I don't want you to know…now, give it to me." Annabeth rolled her eyes once again, handing Percy the journal.

She knew it would burn him badly, and it did for the third time.

"WHY DOES IT KEEP _DOING THAT?!"_ Percy yelled, dropping the book.

Annabeth almost laughed as she picked the journal up, and put it on her desk.

"Are you okay, Jackson?" She asked, taking his hands in hers to inspect it.

Percy tensed, surprised as she took his hand.

She looked down at his hand, and turned it around. Her eyebrows were furrowed, and Percy thought it was almost cute.

"Why aren't there any burn marks…and you look fine, even though literally _a second ago_ you were yelling?" Annabeth let go of his hand, looking up at him confusedly.

"I heal easily. You know what, just keep the book…it's not my fault anyways." Percy mumbled, getting out of her room quickly.

He went downstairs, and found Luke.

"You idiot…the book _is cursed."_

"What?" Luke was confused by Percy's outburst.

"I tried to take the book from that girlfriend of yours, and it kept on _burning me."_

"Was she there?"

"Yeah, she was…she was wondering why I healed so fast."

"Oh my God….what are we going to do then, Percy?"

"Well we can't take it from her, can we? "

"Can we ask someone else? How about Rachel?" Luke asked hopefully.

"Did you not hear what I just said? _The book is cursed;_ it'll burn anyone." Percy said through gritted teeth.

"But it didn't burn Annabeth…why did it burn you but not her?" Luke started to think of the reason until Percy answered the question.

"It's because they're family, Luke…Annabeth must be her great great great great whatever how many greats there are grandmother. She probably cursed it for only people who aren't her family or whatever."

Luke thought about it, agreeing with Percy.

"So, all hope is lost now…isn't it?" Luke said dejectedly.

"Pretty much…the only thing we can do now is either wait or…try to let her not read the journal?"

"How are we going to do that?"

"Easy; you guys are a thing now, right? Just go out with her and make her busy or something…"

"I don't think she'll like that."

"Just do _something;_ once she finds out, we're dead."

"Not again."

 **Hmmm? What could Luke possibly mean by saying, "not again." ? Haha, you guys will probably be finding that out in the next chapter, which I will post soon since I already wrote it. Anyways, I just hope that you enjoyed this chapter! Percabeth was in this! I have a question for you guys that I hope you'll answer in your review for me because when somebody (you know who you are) reviewed last time, they told me their story of how they discovered my books. I loved what they had to say about it, I even screenshot it and everything. That led me to thinking...how DID people find out about my stories, and when did they start to like it? I don't know, I just thought it would be fun to read all of them, so I hope you'll do that for me? Thank you! Bye! Love ya guys! Please re**

 **member to review your stories!**


	5. The Discovery

**Um...you guys...THANK YOU! Legit, we were 4 chapters in, and there's over a hundred reviews...and your reviews were so amazing! Thank you for all of that! You guys, I need to tell you something that made me fangirl so hard: alright, so I was sitting down with one of my friends' friend. So, we talked a little, and she told me her love for the PJO and HoO books. We started to fangirl together, and then she mentioned fanfictions. I recommended a few that I personally loved, and she told me her all time favorite fanfic writer. On the spot, I died. I legit died. She told me all about her love for my stories, but she had no idea I was . When I told her, she didn't believe me. I had to show her my account, and she started to act like I was a goddess. She told me she was my biggest fan. Then, she bought me a cookie. I was so shocked and grateful...When I came home from school, I was almost in tears. I then tried to get her a present as a thank you for reading my stories and buying me a cookie. You guys, my "fans", are so crazy and funny and awesome I can't. I love you guys!**

 **TheOceanStar: Yeah, this story IS a bit confusing, but everything will make sense in time, I swear...haha, yeah. Oh! No problem! Thanks, you too! Bye.**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: You watch TVD?! GREAT! Haha, yeah, I got a lot of inspiration from the show, but I didn't want it to be exactly like it, you know what I mean?**

 **Goals: OMG, THANK YOU! THAT WAS SO SWEET OF YOU TO SAY!**

 **Swiftie: Hehe...looks like we've got a Lukabeth shipper.**

 **Selenator: Aww, you are the sweetest! Thank you! Yeah, I LOVE writing and soon hope to become an author one day...thank you, again!**

 **ILoveLove: I don't know...I'm just going out on a limb here: You hate Percabeth and love Lukabeth?**

 **StayBeautiful13: Aww, thank you for being my 99th reviewer! That's amazing! Haha, really? Interesting. You know, alot of people are starting to ship Lukabeth now, and I didn't think I'd see so many of you guys here! It's super cool and weird at the same time.**

 **Lovely Soul: HAHA! SEE? Lol, there are a lot of Lukabeth shippers here...I didn't know there was so many of you guys.**

 **NeverHaveIEver: Thank you! Haha, but I'm an evil author, so what can I say?**

 **Thatinvisiblerose: Okay, that hashtag is legit the sweetest/best thing EVER, oh my goodness! Christine is literally the most amazing human being to ever walk on this earth, I am so grateful. I am also grateful for you because YOU are also so amazing and kind for reviewing and reading my stories and...UGH, THANK YOU!**

 **PunksNotDeadYouAre: Don't worry; Throughout the story, there's going to be a love triangle. Annabeth, although she's with Luke, has feelings for Percy AND Luke...it's going to get really complicated, and by the end of this story, she'll have to choose one.**

 **DemigodsSassReaders: When is Percy EVER smart, though? XD**

 **Awesomeness95297: OMG, REALLY? One of my stories is near the top of the most favorite list? How come I didn't know about this? OMG, YAS! THANK YOU!**

 **Guest: Sorry for not updating sooner! Thank you, though!**

 **Smartgirlsan: Aww, thank you! Haha, that's why I LOVE to write this story so much; everytime I write a new chapter, you find out new information while also finding out secrets..although it's confusing, it's fun too. Really? That's amazing! I am so glad that you like my writing style/my stories! Thank you!**

 **SapphireTrafficker: Alright, so this is going to get confusing, so...hopefully you'll understand: Luke basically killed Annabeth's mom, not Percy. Remember when Annabeth explained that story about the time her mom died? Yeah. Luke took part in that story, but we don't know his motive; all we DO know is that he changed. As for Percy, he didn't kill Annabeth's mom. He killed Anthelia, which is Annabeth's however-many-times-great grandmother. I know that makes no sense at all, but you're going to find out something BIG very soon, so...yeah. Hopefully, you understand?**

 **Tinymushrooms: Hey! Yeah, the same there goes for me...if you're saying you want THAT in a relationship, you'll probably end up with Luke in this story. He's super sweet and kind, but has a dark past. Percy, on the other hand, is selfish and bad, and also has a dark past. I wrote this one scene that may come in a later chapter (like, at least around 3-5 chapters later) and Percy does something horrid. You probably won't like him afterwards, just saying.**

 **OverLordRevan: Well, I'm glad that this story is keeping your interest! That makes me so happy!**

 **LoversReunited: OMG. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I AM FANGIRLING RIGHT NOW?! IF YOU DON'T, I AM DOING IT A LOT. THANK YOU!**

 **Luminous Crystal: Yay! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it! Sorry for the wait!**

 **Theartnerd333: Christine! You are like an actual ray of sunshine, I cannot even TELL YOU how grateful I am to have you in my life! You are amazing! And, THANK YOU FOR SAYING THAT! You're like the strongest warrior I know! Keep being your beautiful self!**

 **Queen of Llamas: Haha, yeah! It is! You're the first one to point that out! Me and a friend were waiting until someone figured it out, cuz I told her about TVD and how it inspired me to write this story. Thank you for noticing!**

 **Guest: The more people say that, the more I feel like crying. THANK YOU FOR THAT! AHHH! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I am a fangirl. I own nothing you recognize, sadly.**

 _CHAPTER 5: THE DISCOVERY_

"Percy's totally hot, am I right?" Rachel asked. It was the middle of the night, and she was lying in bed, starting at the ceiling.

"You're totally wrong, Rachel." Annabeth replied tiredly, sitting up on her bed, having her mother's journal in front of her.

Sure, she wanted to read Anthelia's journal, but it pretty much scared her when it burned Percy three times. Annabeth still thought of him as a huge idiot for trying to take the journal away from her when it hurt him all those times.

"Goodnight, Annabeth."

"Goodnight, Rachel."

Rachel slept, but Annabeth didn't. She put on a tiny light for her to see her mother's old handwriting. She touched it, before she began reading.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I'm finally here. My mom came here, my mom's mom, my mom's mom mom came here, and now I am finally in this school. Half Blood Academy._

Annabeth stopped reading. This was the school her and her brother were attending _now._

She continued, wanting to read more.

 _The school is huge and absolutely wonderful. I made wonderful new friends, and I even met two cousins, Perseus Jackson and Luke Castellan. They are wonderful people, those two. The both of them are very handsome, funny, and smart folks. Now, the only reason I'm talking about them is because I feel like they're special. I don't like them in the romantic way, excuse you. I just feel like they're…special; they just give me a vibe I can't explain. Maybe I'm totally wrong, but it's just feeling in the pit of my stomach. If I find out anything about either one of them, I'll be sure to tell you diary, I promise._

 _-Athena_

Although it was a short entry, Annabeth was hit hard by it.

So many questions ran through her head, but none of it added up at all. It made _no sense_ at all.

Perseus Jackson? _Luke Castellan?_

They were the names of the cousins in the boarding school _in her time._

And what does her mom mean by _special?_

Annabeth was so confused by everything that went on, with the journal that burned Percy to the fact that her mother came to this school to the fact that her mom wrote in her first diary entry that she met two cousins that were special, and they had the same names as the cousins in Half Blood High right now.

"It would make no sense though… _they're my age."_ Annabeth muttered, flipping through the journal to find some more information.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _I am so sorry for not writing this sooner…but I found something out about this Academy. There are so many secrets in the school, and it's frankly making me love this school even more. I took this journal that I found while creeping the hallways in the middle of the night, and it's from this girl named Anthelia who came to this school somewhere in the early 1900s. I started reading it, and guess what? She also mentions Percy Jackson and Luke Castellan. It's much too weird for it to be a coincidence, right? She also thinks that there is something wrong with them. And she, Anthelia, is related to me. She has my maiden name and everything, and I remember having all of these family history things in my attic, and there was this necklace, and when I asked, I remember my great grandmother mentioned it was Anthelia's, my great great great grandmother. I am hundred percent sure I didn't take the necklace with me to Half Blood Academy, but I found it in my suitcase. Although this is fun, it is still scary, nonetheless. Write on you soon, diary. Goodnight._

 _-Athena_

"Oh my God…" Annabeth muttered, running to her closet. She was looking for something, and that something finally dropped to the floor.

She picked it up, and it was the necklace.

It couldn't be Anthelia's necklace…right?

Annabeth's heart started beating, and she thought it was some sort of dream.

"What _are_ they?" Annabeth muttered jumping up onto her bed, getting frightened of the dark.

Her mind was racing, and she was scared.

Annabeth Chase was scared.

She looked at the necklace once again, and it was glowing. It was an ugly yellow that had a silver outline.

It was definitely old.

Annabeth thought this might have been some well-planned out prank, until she realized that it all added up.

Rachel _did say_ that Luke and Percy have lived in this boarding school for the longest time.

Chiron is fine with letting them roam the school after hours.

They go to all the unrestricted areas without getting caught.

And they heal rather fast, at least Jackson does. He got burned badly because of the journal, and he was fine after a second.

And that conversation they had that Annabeth heard about…

 _FLASHBACK…_

" _I saw her, Luke. I saw her before you did, actually. Whatever she's doing in this school…she should leave. It's dangerous having her here."_

" _No, it's not…I know she looks like her, but she's different…she is much more kind, and sweet…I don't think she'll find out about us and try to expose us."_

" _You think…you don't know for sure."_

" _You're right, I don't know for sure, but…I have a feeling she's okay. I don't think Ann-"_

" _There's someone here."_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

Expose us?

Annabeth was clearly shaken up, but decided to read Anthelia's journal.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _Why am I writing to you? You never reply back with advice, do you? You're almost useless, but I'm doing this anyways. I found out what they are, Perseus and Luke. Now, I don't really know what they are, but they're not humans, for sure. There is something up with the both of them, I know it for sure. Of course, I will be finding out what they are by the end of the year. I've been in a relationship with them for a year now. Okay, so it's not anything bad, but…they both have huge crushes on me, but who wouldn't? I'm beautiful and smart. I just never cut the both of them off. Luke is pure while Perseus is far from that. I like the both of them…but maybe I like Luke a tiny bit more. But that doesn't mean Perseus has to get his heart broken, does it? I'll be sure to update with more details, Diary. For now, goodnight. Atticus might find out I'm awake and that's no good. –Anthelia Minerva._

Annabeth's first thought by reading the short entry was shock. Not because of Perseus and Luke, but because of her how-many-ever-times great grandmother. She was horrible to the two of them, and a bit stuck up.

Her second reaction was scared. _Luke and Percy weren't humans…_

That made no sense to her, though.

Annabeth never believed in those kinds of things….the monsters and whatnot, but she started to believe in them now.

She didn't want anything bad to happen to her, but also her brother. She didn't know what to do with Malcolm. After all, Percy _was_ looking for him around a week ago or so.

Annabeth's heart almost leaped out of her chest, and she couldn't sleep the whole night. It was already 8 am, and Annabeth was still sitting in the same position, finally done with the two journals.

"Good morning, girl." Annabeth jumped by the noise, and Rachel was shocked.

"What _happened to you?_ It looks like you've seen a ghost around here." Annabeth had bags under her eyes, her hair was everywhere, and she was hunched as she kept reading the last line of Anthelia's journal.

 _Dear Diary,_

 _This is going to be quick, honestly. I found out what they were. Perseus Jackson and Luke Castellan are vampires._

 _-Anthelia_

 **How was it? PERCY AND LUKE ARE VAMPIRES! WHAT? Do you guys believe that, or...? Because they MIGHT be, or they might not...Anthelia might be wrong or right, who knows. Haha, so I got some reviews, I think two, asking me if I based this story off of a T.V. Show called 'The Vampire Diaries'. And yes, I did. Honestly, I was waiting for someone to say it, so I didn't mention it. This story is inspired by it, and I just LOVE THE SHOW. It's like my favorite show in the world. I'll get into more of the details later, but I have to go now...hopefully, I'll be seeing you guys very soon! Please review and all that good stuff! Love you!**


	6. The Reveal- Part 1

**Guess who's back! Yep, it's me. SCHOOL IS FINALLY OVER, WOO HOO! Haha, that means I'm off to high school! This school year has been pretty hectic and crazy...although I'm going to miss**

 **my friends and teachers, there are some things I won't miss. Anyways, I got a lot of mixed reviews for my last chapter; some people really liked it, and some people didn't. I didn't really mind, but what really made me not want to update was some of the mean things people tokd me. But, I quickly got over that. All I want to say to the people who were just plain rude is to be aware of what a waste of it is to hate and not be so rude. To the people who were so kind and nice, I want to thank you guys SO MUCH!**

 **Guest: Yep, they're vampires...sorry that you don't like them anymore because of that.**

 **Guest: Stop saying those mean and horrible comments to people, will you? I feel like I'm probably not the first person you told this to, and you need to stop. It's not cool saying those things, it's annoying and out of line. There's no reason for hating on me or anyone. So stop.**

 **AquaPolarBear: I'm so glad you liked it! That makes me so happy! Aw...thank you so much! You're so sweet! Well, here's the next chapter, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **TheOceanStar: Haha, they just do survive in the llight, I guess...Haha, I feel like I'M the lucky one to know her...she's so awesome and it was such an experience to find out she was a fan of mine...I'm really glad you liked the last chapter, man! That means a lot! Aw, the same goes to you! Bye! Love ya, too! : )**

 **Cathyzhang04: I'm glad you liked it! Here's the next chapter, and I hope you like it!**

 **The Oracle of Akemi: Yep, we'll see Annabeth's reaction here...she's going to be pretty shaken up, but who wouldn't be in that situation? Enjoy!**

 **DemigodSassReaders: Thank you so much! You'll find out if it's true or false (whether they are vampires or not) in this chapter so stay tuned! I hope you like it!**

 **Awesomeness95297: Aw, thank you guys so much! You and Kaya both warm my heart so much, and I'm so grateful for you guys! Thank you!**

 **Theartnerd333: Thank you so very much, Christine! Hahahahaha, oh my gosh...you LOVE Percy and HATE Luke so much, don't you? That made me laugh a lot, man...THANK YOU!**

 **SapphireTrafficker: You should watch the show! It's super good! Aw, thank you so much! Haha, well...not really. The only Chase girl Percy and Luke ever had romantic feelings for is Annabeth...they loved Anthelia, but she's a Minerva, not a Chase, although they are related.**

 **Tinymushrooms: Thank you so very much! Hahaha, I LOVE plot twists...if you've read my other stories, you could see how much of an evil author I was...well, I've never seen the Twilight movies or read the books so I'm not sure how alike my story will be to the Twilight series...YOU SHOULD REALLY WATCH TVD THOUGH! IT IS AMAZING! Anyways, thank you so very much Rachel for trusting me the way you did! You know, maybe this is just my opinion...but is your guy best friend (the one you help out) like you? Like, STILL like you? Because I kind of ship you guys...BUT, the guy you like...he should treat you nicely, you deserve someone who is sweet ans kind, not rude and mean. But that's just my opinion. Update me on it if you want! Bye! Thanks, again!**

 **Guest: If you want to be mean to me, I'm fine with that...just don't be mean to anyone else, alright? You're getting nowhere with all your rude comments, by the way. Sorry about that, but what can you do?**

 **Guest: AHHH! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! YOU WATCH TVD AND LIKE MY STORY! WOO HOO! Hahaha...well, not necessarily; no one knows who I ship with Elena, do they? I might ship her with Stefen and not Damon, or the other way around. So, maybe in the end of the story, it'll be either Lukabeth or Percabeth.**

 **Someone: Haha, I'm guessing you don't like Vampires? Sorry about that.**

 **Mely-the-Mockingjay: You'll find out in this chapter if they're vamps or not. So, enjoy!**

 **ArtemisTheGoddessOfTheHunt: Well, here it is! Enjoy! : )**

 **Lazyfangirl: Personally, I don't think Vampires are all that cliche...but that's just my opinion. Immortal Demon Hunters seem cool, I guess...you should write a story about that, if you want. Enjoy this chapter, bye!**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: That was supposed to be the twist for this chapter, but you already found it out...well, that doesn't matter. Good job!**

 **Smartgirlsan: THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! AND IT WAS YOUR BIRTHDAY? HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MAN! I HOPE 15 IS YOUR BEST YEAR YET! HAPPY BIRTHDAY! THANK YOU, AGAIN!**

 **Thatinvisiblerose: I am so glad you liked the twist! That makes me so very happy, thank you so very much! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: No, I own nothing you recognize...sorry for the inconvenience.**

 _CHAPTER 6: THE REVEAL-PART 1_

Annabeth quickly got out of bed to look for Malcolm. She didn't want to see anyone but Malcolm today. She wanted him to leave, Annabeth wanted to hug him, and make sure he was safe.

She knocked his door hardly, and he opened the door. He was still wearing pajamas, and rubbing his eyes.

"What? Why are you doing this, Annabeth?" He groaned. Annabeth just laughed, hugging him. Malcolm was surprised as he held her.

"Are you okay?" Malcolm slowly asked, inspecting her. She had tears of joys in her eyes, and he wondered if she truly broke.

"I'm fine, knowing you're alright…I just love you _so much."_ Annabeth sobbed. People were walking the hallways, staring at Annabeth as if she was a crazy person.

"Are you high?" Malcolm asked. He's been clean ever since he came to this school. With Annabeth, his roommate, and Chiron on his back, it was pretty hard to still keep smuggling drugs into his room.

"No, I'm not…I just need you to _leave."_ Annabeth replied, finally letting go of him.

"What are you talking about?"

"It's dangerous here."

"Okay…so you _are high…_ come in." Malcolm led her to his bed, and Annabeth was trembling.

His roommate wasn't here, thank God.

"I'm not high, _I swear."_ Her speech wasn't slurred and it wasn't like her to take drugs, but Malcolm didn't want to believe his sister was crazy.

He heard a knock on his door, and Annabeth jumped.

"Don't-don't open the door, Malcolm…they're dangerous, they're l _ooking for you."_

Malcolm nodded slowly, going to the door. He was worried about his sister, wondering why she was acting the way she was acting.

"Who is it?" Malcolm asked. Annabeth kept shaking her head, tears streaming down her face.

"They're monsters." She kept repeating to herself.

"It's Percy, open up." Annabeth became silent as her eyes widened.

"No, no, no…don't let him in…. _don't."_ Annabeth got out of bed, and jumped in front of the door in super speed.

"Why?" Malcolm was truly scared by his sister, wanting her to calm down.

"He's a _monster."_ She said, her eyes darting everywhere.

Malcolm didn't know what to think, until he thought something happened between the two of them.

"What did he do to you?" Malcolm asked deadly calm.

"He's a _monster."_ Annabeth replied, whispered.

Percy was still knocking the door, not aware of anything that was going on.

Malcolm was sure that Percy did something, so he opened up.

"What the _hell,_ man?" Malcolm growled. Annabeth yelled as she saw Percy's face. Percy, on the other hand, was just confused.

"What?" He asked.

"Did you do something to my sister?"

"No…"

"Then why does she keep crying and saying that you're a monster?"

"How should I know?" Percy asked nonchalantly. He hoped Annabeth didn't find out anything, that she` didn't read Anthelia's journal.

"He and his brother are _vampires."_ Percy's eyes widened a fraction of a bit, but he managed to keep his cool.

She figured it out.

Well, at least _part_ of it.

"Vampire? What?" Percy scoffed.

"Don't lie, Jackson…I read it in her journal."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Malcolm looked between the two of them, and decided to close the door on Percy's face without another word. Before it closed, Percy put his foot on the side so the door wouldn't close.

"I'm taking your sister." Percy pushed past Malcolm, and held onto Annabeth who was thrashing wildly around.

"You're not going to do that. She is staying with me…I'm her brother."

"I know a way to help her, you idiot." Percy countered, rolling his eyes as Annabeth tried to run out of his arms.

"Why can't I be there to see what's going on, huh?"

"You're just like your sister-annoying as hell."

"Don't talk to me or my sister like that."

Percy got seriously annoyed, and looked at Malcolm dead in the eye.

"You are going to forgot everything that happened for the past hour, and do some homework." Percy used his power, and Malcolm repeated what he said, following Percy's order.

Percy left with Annabeth who was in shock, and entered his room.

"What did you do to my brother?" She said shakily, hitting his chest.

"Calm, aren't you a wild thing?"

"I'm going to yell for help if you don't let go of me." Annabeth replied, trying to calm down.

"I can do just the exact same thing I did to your brother to those people who run to help you, idiot." Percy yelled Luke's name, and Annabeth started to get frantic.

"Why are you _so annoying?"_ Percy asked Annabeth as he put her on his bed.

He was still standing up, inspecting her. He felt almost bad. She looked like she was crazy, which she probably was. Her eyes popped out of her head, and she kept backing up whenever Percy made the slightest movement.

At least Anthelia acted better than this.

Luke finally got out of the bathroom, rolling his eyes as he heard Percy.

He didn't seem to notice Annabeth until she yelped.

His eyes widened when he saw how frightened she was. He couldn't believe the strong and beautiful Annabeth Chase looked broken.

"Oh my God, what happened?"

Percy feigned shock, and crossed his arms.

"Surprisingly, Luke…we have a _tiny problem;_ Annabeth knows about us."

Luke wanted to hurt himself for letting her run off with that book; she looked like she was out of her mind.

"Please don't hurt me." Annabeth sobbed.

"We aren't going to hurt you; I promise…we just need to ask you a few questions…" Luke softly spoke to her, wanting to comfort her, but she kept backing up. Percy rolled his eyes only.

"Why can't we just compel her to forget?" He dryly stated. He never cared for using his powers on other people, but Luke always felt bad and guilty.

"Like what you did to my brother?" Annabeth replied.

"Exactly." Percy came up to Annabeth until they were two inches apart. Percy saw how much fear filled her eyes, and he personally thought he was doing her a favor. He put some stands of hair behind her ear, and he compelled her.

"You are going to forget everything about the journal you just read; you are going to think that everything is normal, and that this school is a safe and happy place for you." Percy said, and Annabeth closed her eyes breathing steadily.

"Looks like I fixed everything once again…you're welcome."

"Why didn't it work?" Annabeth said, her eyes still closed. Percy's smug smile slowly faded, and he looked at her annoyed, even more annoyed.

"Excuse me?" He replied.

"I still remember that you guys are… _monsters."_ Luke felt a pang of hurt, and he sat near Annabeth, whose eyes were still closed.

"Annabeth…everything is going to be alright, okay?" Luke whispered.

"How the hell did it not work?" Percy scoffed; he was completely unaware of the fact that Luke wanted to comfort her.

"Wait…" Luke looked at her neck, and there was something he saw all those years before.

"Shoot."

"Is that Anthelia's necklace, Annabeth?" Annabeth didn't reply, but her eyes were still closed.

"Yo, Chase…Your boyfriend asked you a question."

Annabeth's eyes were still closed, and Percy and Luke started getting worried.

"She's breathing." Luke said frantically.

Percy tried to snatch the necklace, but as usual, he got burned.

"Is the necklace doing something to Annabeth?" He asked, actually concerned for her.

"I don't…I don't know…we have to do something…"

Meanwhile, as Luke yelled her name and Percy told him to shut up and calm down, Annabeth started to have visions.

 _100 YEARS EARLIER_

" _You must be Perseus Jackson?" Anthelia smiled. Her curly blonde locks reached her back and her grey eyes shined with delight._

 _She looked exactly like Annabeth._

" _And you must be Anthelia Minerva?" His eyebrows were raised as he bowed down respectfully, and kissed her hand, never breaking eye contact with her._

" _I am, actually."_

 _3 months later…._

 _They were, Anthelia and Perseus, kissing rather forcefully. Smiling in between kisses, Perseus told Anthelia how much he loved her, and Anthelia replied by kissing him._

 _There were flashes of them running around together, having good times together. Annabeth was surprised by how lively and happy Percy looked with Anthelia._

 _7 months after…_

" _You're a vampire."_

" _Not a vampire, exactly."_

" _Then, what are you?"_

" _I have no idea, yet…but please do not think of me any differently." Perseus took Anthelia's check, and he kissed it._

 _She smiled softly, nodding._

" _Okay."_

 _13 months…_

" _Why did you tell them, Anthelia?" She picked up her dress, and Percy asked as he ran into a maze with his brother._

" _You're a monster, that's why."_

 _Anthelia, Luke, and Perseus kept running until they reached a dead end of the maze._

" _What have we here?" Atticus said, amused._

 _Anthelia ran towards him, and both cousins looked betrayed._

" _Why?" Perseus muttered._

 _Luke recklessly ran up to Atticus and drained the blood out of him._

 _Anthelia took a stake and almost killed Luke until Perseus shot the bullet at her._

 _It looked like he didn't mean to hit her, but he did. It was either Luke or her, and he chose Luke._

 _Anthelia gasped, holding her bleeding stomach._

" _God." Percy and Luke ran to sit beside her, wanting to cure her._

 _They couldn't help her, and she died._

 _100 YEARS LATER_

Annabeth's eyes opened, and she broke into a cold sweat.

Luke ran up to her, hugging her tightly. Annabeth was still, staring at Percy in dismay.

"We were so scared, Annabeth….I'm so glad you're alive." Luke mumbled.

"I'm okay…" He let go of her, but Annabeth was still staring at Percy.

"You were with…you were with Anthelia."

Percy tensed, looking uncomfortable.

"I'll check up on you and Chase later…" Percy said, walking off without looking back.

"Hey, Annabeth…you're doing okay, right?" Luke looked her in the eye, and he knew she was scared.

"I saw how you drained the blood out of Atticus." Luke was surprised about how she possible saw that, but he gathered she saw some vision because of the necklace.

"I've changed…any questions you ask, I'll answer."

"If you're not a vampire, then what are you?"

"We don't have a name for it…me and Percy…We're not like those cliché sparkling vampires you see in Twilight, though." Luke joked, making Annabeth smile a bit.

"What do you do? What are your powers or whatever?" Still a bit hesitant, Annabeth slowly thought of her questions. She didn't want to make Luke angry at all, considering what he did to Atticus a long time ago.

"Well, we can live forever…but if someone hits us with a stake or just stabs our heart, we're dead…I used to drink human blood to stay healthy, but we have some elixir that helps us cure our craving for blood…Percy has a way to control water and anything that contains it which is a long story…We can compel people, have super strength, heal easily…" Luke stopped, not knowing what to say anymore. Annabeth was just nodding, her tears already gone.

"When did you guys…turn?"

"We were 16…And it was the year 1916…"

Annabeth's breath hitched, wondering if this was some sick joke.

"I'm not lying to you, Annabeth…I would never hurt or scare you, ever…I promise." Luke held onto her, but she didn't back.

"Please don't tell anyone about Percy and me…please."

"How did you guys turn?" Annabeth didn't answer his please purposely, which Luke figured.

"Our fathers turned us….they were selfish people. They wanted to find a way to live forever, and used us as test subjects of some sort…Percy got tested the most, and that's why he has those water powers." Luke looked down, thinking back to the bad days. Annabeth, although she was freaked out of her mind, she lightly tapped his back.

"The past is the past…I'm sorry I brought it up." He looked up, meeting her eyes.

Annabeth Chase didn't see the eyes of a monster, though.

She saw the eyes of a kind being.

Her confidence boosted, and she realized he never did anything to hurt her for how long they've been together, even though it wasn't long.

Luke wasn't a monster.

He was just not a human.

"It's okay…but please keep this between the three of us, Annabeth?" Luke pleaded, and Annabeth hesitated.

"Okay…I promise to keep this a secret…but don't hurt anyone, alright?"

"I won't."

"I was talking about Percy."

"He won't either… _hopefully."_ Luke whispered the last part, but Annabeth heard. She raised an eyebrow, but kept silent.

"I just have one more question…"

"Anything for you, Annabeth."

"Why does Anthelia look so much like me?"

 **Did you guys like it? Hopefully you did! So, I was thinking...should I do a 3 part special? Like, post three chapters today to celebrate the start of summer and such? All you guys have to do is review at least 15 reviews for this chapter, then 23 for the next. Does that sound good? If you guys want that, be sure to review! Thanks so much, and bye! Review, review, review!**


	7. The Reveal- Part 2

**I'M HERE! Okay, so...I'm sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was super busy and stuff...thanks for all the reviews, I am SO GLAD that you guys loved it! This chapter...it's going to be such a plot twist...BUT, I feel like the third chapter I'm**

 **going to put out today for sure will be the biggest of all...hehe, before I spoil it, here's the 7th chapter! Enjoy!**

 **Guest: Thanks so much! Hahaha, yeah, when I wrote that tidbit about Twilight, I was hoping some people would laugh...I'm glad you like the story! Thanks, again!**

 **LoversReunited: Hahaha, you HATE Lukabeth, don't you? Why do you hate them together anyways? Besides the fact that Percabeth is better. Jk. (Or am I...?)**

 **Smartgirlsan: Thank you so much! I'm happy that you liked it! No problem, I love birthdays! Hahaha...oooh, it is? How so?**

 **The Oracle of Akemi: Thank you so much! That's wonderful! Knowing their backstories now, how do you view them?**

 **OverLordRevan: Thank you! Everything in this story has a reason to it and the reason Percy is viewed as the bad guy will be revealed soon. Very soon.**

 **Theartnerd333: I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT, YES! Hahaha, I'd LOVE to hear that song! Well...Anthelia and Annabeth aren't the same people...hehe...but they ARE related...AW, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! THAT WARMED MY HEART! LOVE YA, MAN!**

 **Tinymushroom: Yayyyyy! You liked the chapter! I am so happy about that, hahaha! Actually, Anthelia and Annabeth aren't the same people...they're related though...Hahaha, fingers crossed, I hope your crush asks you out to prom and doesn't go with your best friend. But I still kind of ship you and your guy best friend...I don't know why, but whenever you mention him, I smile and in my head I wonder what his name is so I can make a ship name or something...Idk, I am very weird, aren't I? Sorry about that. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter! Bye!**

 **Modern Demigod Hero: Thank you so much! You're so sweet!**

 **SapphireTrafficker: Diana is such a pretty name! Haha, you'll just have to wait and see...it might be Percabeth, but Lukabeth is pretty strong at the moment...I'm actually still in the midst of deciding. Thank you! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Thatinvisiblerose: That was very kind of you to say. Thank you so much, that means a lot to me. I promise, I won't ever listen to the haters**

 **EVER. Thanks, ag**

 **ain.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, don't look at me, I'm not Rick Riordan.**

 _CHAPTER 7: THE REVEAL- PART 2_

Percy Jackson was hurt. He never cared about anything or anyone, but he was hurt in this very moment. As he sat outside on a bench, he just stared at the setting sun, thinking back about everything. Annabeth mentioned how he was with Anthelia, and he just thought back to the day he shot her.

When he first knew about Annabeth, he thought that she was Anthelia. He thought that she somehow, for some reason, drank the elixir and became a vampire just like him and Luke. He was so happy, but it turned out that Annabeth wasn't Anthelia, and he was a bit angry with the world; it made no sense how someone can look exactly like someone else…someone he loves.

"Hey… _Percy."_ Percy turned around to look for the source of the voice.

It was Annabeth.

She was standing near the bench, contemplating whether or not she wanted to sit down. Percy didn't care what she did, so he turned around.

"I'm sorry about Anthelia…I know what happened." Annabeth sat beside him, and Percy just kept staring at the sunset. Annabeth did the same.

"I know how hard it must have been… loosing someone is something you can never shake off too easily, when you deeply love the person the way you did Anthelia."

Percy glanced at Annabeth who was still staring at the sunset. No one has ever tried to comfort him in almost all his life, and now Annabeth was trying to do just that.

"I…I lost my mom in a car accident…that's why I came to this school actually…I know the pain you're experiencing, Percy." Annabeth looked at Percy rather uncertain if she should keep talking or not. His face was expressionless as he asked her a question.

"Why are you talking to me?" He tried not to use a harsh tone on her, but a soft one. She was being sweet to him, and he didn't know how to react.

"I'm talking to you because…I feel like you've been through hell and back. Luke talked about how you got tortured the most between the two of you and how you've changed because of what you've done…And I saw how in love with Anthelia you were…and how hurt and scared you looked when you killed her." Annabeth looked down at her lap, and Percy just stared at her until she stared back.

"Thank you…thank you, Annabeth." It felt like a foreign feeling, what Percy felt. He was truly thankful for her to comfort him. No one has ever done that, but she did.

Annabeth had a ghost of a smile.

"You really surprise me, Chase." Percy added on, chuckling as he stared at the campus.

Barely anyone was here, considering how dark it was getting. There were no voices, but the sound of Percy's and Annabeth's.

"What do you mean by _that,_ Jackson?" She laughed, making Percy feel normal.

"I mean that…just around three hours ago you were hitting and thrashing and crying because you were scared of me and Luke…but now you're sitting here with me actually comforting me."

"I realized that you weren't going to hurt me…plus, my mom's journal talked about you guys…about how you never hurt her although you knew she knew your secret." Annabeth played with her fingers, until Percy decided to break the silence.

"Your mom was extremely smart, let me tell you that…she was a lot like you, actually…smart, really annoying-"

"Will you stop calling me _annoying?_ Anyone who is annoying is _you,_ not me." Annabeth playfully pushed him away.

"Very mature, Chase."

"Says the 116 year old who acts like a teen."

"Hey, Luke is doing the exact same thing."

"He's mature…and funny…and smart…and handsome…and completely perfect-"

Percy cut her off, disgusted by the conversation now.

"If we're going to be friends, we're not going to be talking about boys."

"Whoever said we were friends?"

"I did, Chase."

"You're a weirdo, Jackson."

"It's not like I'm dating a 116 year old."

"You _are a_ 116 year old, Jackson."

"I'm not the one you're dating, Chase."

"Touché…"

Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson were talking until it was almost pitch black.

"You owe me _big time_ for keeping your secret." Annabeth joked.

"You owe me _big time_ for saving your life." Percy scoffed.

"What? Since when did you _save my life?"_

"I'll answer that question when the time comes." He simply remarked.

"Well, the time is _now,_ Jackson…what are you talking about?" She looked him in the eye, wondering if he was joking or actually being serious about saving her life.

"The time comes when the time comes…and it's not now; we have to go or else." Percy stood up, and Annabeth reluctantly did the same.

"I guess…I guess you're a good friend although you're a weirdo." Annabeth groaned, walking with him to the doors of the school.

"Like you aren't one yourself, Chase."

"Whatever, Jackson."

They parted ways until Annabeth said something almost at the top of the staircase.

"Tell Luke I said hi, and to plan out another date." Annabeth laughed, thinking about Luke.

He was a sweetheart, and just made Annabeth's heart melt. She really liked him.

Percy made a weird face for almost a millisecond before replying.

"Yeah, alright."

He was about to walk away, until Annabeth stopped him again.

"Goodnight, Jackson."

Percy smirked, walking away.

"Same goes for you, Chase."

Officially, they both left with smile on their faces, thinking about how annoying the other was.

 _TIME SKIP_

Annabeth woke up, thinking about Luke.

She was going to start anew with him, hopefully. She really did like him, and she knew he felt the same way about her. As she changed and brushed her teeth, she bumped into an angry Rachel Elizabeth Dare.

"Hey, Rachel! How've you been?" Rachel rolled her eyes, pushing past Annabeth.

"Move." Was the only word Rachel said as she walked away.

"What did I do?"

"You talked to him…I _saw you guys…_ I'm the one who's supposed to be with him, not you." She scoffed. Annabeth was bewildered; she didn't like Percy in that way at all.

"Are you actually serious, Rachel? The only reason I was out there with Percy was because I wanted to comfort him and just _talk…_ I like Luke, alright?" Annabeth was a bit ticked off, and walked off without another word.

Annabeth knew her brother wasn't anywhere near an early bird, so she decided she can visit him later. She just decided to walk around, until she noticed the necklace gracing her neck.

Chase threw it into a drawer, never wanting to see it again. She was shocked that it kept reappearing, and glowing at random points.

"What the hell…?" It was glowing very bright, and something in Annabeth told her to calm down. As people were walking past her, they didn't seem to notice that it was glowing.

Was she just imagining it in her head?

Annabeth was sure she wasn't. Her feet, without thinking, led her to one of the restricted doors, the place her and Luke had their first date.

Annabeth looked around at all the books, amazed by all of them. As she ran her fingers through all the spines of the old, dusty books, she noticed one particular book in the very end.

 _Luke Castellan._

She took the leather-bound book, and held it. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read it or not.

Long time ago, _Luke_ was the bad guy. But he changed, and Annabeth just wanted to know the changed part, not the killer, frankly.

As she leaned on a wall, there was a creaking sound.

The grey eyed girl knocked the wall, and it was hollow.

She was curious what was on the other side, and so she pushed the wall with all her might, and the wall opened up.

As she stepped in, she looked around the place.

It was a large and dark room, with many different pathways.

 _Is this the place in the vision?_ She thought, walking towards the first path.

She just kept on walking, and once she walked far enough, she stepped on something.

When she looked down, she was horrified by what she saw.

Annabeth Chase yelled, falling as she tried to move back.

She stepped on a dead body.

As she looked farther the direction she was going to, she saw more bodies.

All of them with huge bite marks on the side of their neck.

Annabeth shakily stood up, something _pushing her_ to go farther.

She didn't want to, but there was something in her forcing her to go.

Annabeth stepped over different bodies as she wrinkled her nose in disgust by their stench.

"Who's killing all of these people…?" She muttered to herself, praying that it wasn't either Luke or Percy. She didn't view them as monsters, but if it was one of them sucking the blood out of innocent humans, then she would be having a problem.

"Are you telling me she's _back,_ Mr. Brunner? That's completely impossible!" Someone spat.

Annabeth slowly made her way towards the sound, but managed to stay hidden.

"Honestly, I know what I saw…I _saw her."_

"You must be talking about the new girl who came to the school…"

"No, I know what I am talking about. Yes, Annabeth looks like a carbon copy of Anthelia, but she's different."

"Are you telling me Anthelia didn't die back in the early 1900s?"

"Yes, I am, Mr. Dionysius…"

"Do you know where she is, then?"

"She's here. That's why there are all these bodies lying all around here."

Annabeth gasped, her eyes widening.

Fortunately, the two men were lost in their own world, and didn't seem to hear or notice Annabeth at all.

Annabeth didn't care whether or not they heard or not, though.

All she cared about Anthelia.

She was back.

 **DUN DUN _DUN._ ANTHELIA IS BACK...AND SHE'S PROBABLY SEEKING REVENGE, DON'T YOU THINK? Haha, did you guys like it? The next chapter is going to be posted later in the day, so stay tuned for that...haha, it's going to be BIG, so I'm hoping you guys will enjoy it. Bye, for now. REVIEW!**


	8. The Reveal- Part 3

**I kept to my promise, tthank God. The bad thing is...I'm running on sort of a tight schedule at the moment so I can't thank you for all the reviews you guys have given me. I WILL reply to them in my next chapter I'll post whenever that'll be so...sorry about that. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! I'll stop talking now so you can get on with it.**

 **Disclaimer: Although I'd love to own this series, Rick does...he beat me to it, sadly.**

 _CHAPTER 8: THE REVEAL- PART 3_

" _What?_ Anthelia can't be back, Annabeth…if she…If Anthelia turned, then we would've seen her around the school or something!" Luke told Annabeth as he paced around the room.

Percy, on the other hand, just sat down on his bed. He was quiet, stunned into silence. He knew for sure that it was impossible for her to be like him and Luke, but a little part of him hoped that Annabeth was telling the truth. He would do anything to get Anthelia back, and he wouldn't care if it was something to the extremes. It'd be all for her, and _only her._

"I know what I saw, Luke…I swear I heard Mr. D and Mr. Brunner talk about it." Annabeth leaned on their door, closing her eyes in annoyance.

She knew what she saw, and she wasn't stupid.

Percy's eyes flickered up, to look at Annabeth. She looked too much like Anthelia, it hurt. Her blonde princess curls were flying around everywhere as she looked over to Luke, who was still pacing the room with an unclear expression in his face.

Anthelia was always more in love with Luke than she was with Percy. If she came back, she'd run back to Luke in a heartbeat. She wouldn't care how broken Percy was, because it was always going to be Luke. He was the good guy between the two, and the fact would never change no matter what Percy or Luke did to change that.

"Look, I don't know about you Luke, but I'm willing to trust Annabeth." Percy stood up, nodding towards Annabeth. She turned to him with a grateful smile. Luke just stopped. He knew Percy loved Anthelia, but she was dangerous.

She died because Percy shot her. Anthelia wasn't the type to forgive and forget if she did turn.

"If Annabeth _is right…_ what are we going to do about it then, Percy? If Anthelia was like us, she would've come back to us."

Annabeth looked between the cousins who were both tense, having a conversation without any words. They looked angry with one another, and it almost frightened her. Their scowls looked almost deadly.

"Look, I don't care about that right now, Luke…whether you're going to be with me in this or not, I'm going to look for her." Percy's sea green eyes became a shade darker, and he almost walked out of the room, until Annabeth stopped him.

"Percy, I know you love Anthelia…but think about it; Luke's right…Anthelia would've come back if she wanted to." Annabeth was staring up at Percy, her arms crossed. Luke looked down, praying that Percy would listen to him and Annabeth.

Percy merely stared at her, his expression softening.

"Annabeth…I'm going to try to find her no matter what…I _need to."_ He almost whispered, looking fragile. Percy lived his whole life hurting because of what he did to her, and he couldn't take it. He _needed_ Anthelia in his life whether she liked it or not.

Annabeth wavered, sensing how distraught he was.

"Then we'll help you look for her." Luke spoke up. Percy turned around surprised, and Luke held his ground.

"You're not lying to me, are you?"

"Why would I? I know you have feelings for her…so we'll help you."

Annabeth smiled at her boyfriend, her eyes twinkling.

Luke looked back at her and returned the smile.

Percy rolled his eyes, wanting their love fest to stop.

"If you're going to help me find Anthelia, you guys should just stop with your…weird boyfriend/girlfriend stuff."

Luke nodded respectfully while Annabeth just rolled her eyes. She stepped aside so Percy could walk out of the door. Once he did, Luke strode over to Annabeth.

"What you're doing for Percy is incredible, Luke…you're a good cousin to him." For a reply, Castellan kissed her. It was short and sweet. Chase smile through the kiss, and kissed him once again.

"Let's go or Percy will get angry." Luke replied, a smile plastered on his face.

"Isn't he always angry?" She replied.

"I heard that." Percy said through the door, annoyance heavily coated in his voice.

Annabeth and Luke smiled embarrassedly, opening the door.

"What are you standing there for? Let's _go…"_ Luke and Annabeth walked over to Percy, who were holding hands.

Percy wasn't only annoyed, a part of him longed for that. He wanted Anthelia to come back so he could kiss her and hold her and just be with her.

Like old times.

"Chase, where did you say you heard the conversation again?"

"The place where me and Luke had our first date."

"And how would I know where that was?"

Annabeth ignored his reply.

"I'll show you." Annabeth walked over to one of the restricted doors, looked both ways, and went in. The two boys did the same, and followed her when she opened one of the secret doors in the room.

Luke walked in easily, as did Annabeth.

Percy hesitated. This was the place where he shot her. He never went in here because of the memories, and he had to walk into it now.

"Are you coming, Jackson?" Annabeth turned around, and saw how unsure Percy looked. He always tried to act like the tough guy, but Annabeth easily saw through that façade.

"Look…Percy…I know it's hard coming in here after all this time, but you have to." Annabeth softly spoke, keeping eye contact with Percy. He nodded, knowing what he was doing was stupid, and followed her in.

Luke was staring at them quietly. Annabeth was so sweet and kind, even to someone like Percy. He really liked her.

"Good…now, let's keep going, shall we?" Annabeth led the way, and they soon saw the trail of dead bodies.

"Are you telling me Anthelia _did this?"_ Luke disgustedly said, walking over them. He smelled the blood, and all he wanted to do was drink it. He didn't drink for a long time, and it was hurting him.

But he knew if he got one more drop of blood ever again, he would never stop.

Percy seemed to notice how disgruntled Luke looked, and took his arm.

"Don't…especially not now." Percy whispered under his breath, for only Luke to hear.

He understood how hard the cravings were for him, but Luke had to keep control of it or else havoc will be released.

Like last time.

Annabeth didn't seem to notice there interaction, and kept on walking.

"That's where I heard them talking…but I don't know where she is." Annabeth pointed to an open area, and shrugged to look at her boyfriend and his cousin.

Percy looked around, and he saw something dark and fast move from one side of the room to the other.

"Did you see that?" Luke said, looking the other way.

Percy hoped with all his heart it was Anthelia. Maybe she wanted to make a cool entrance and wow the three of them.

"Yeah…What do you think that was?" Annabeth spoke shakily, hoping it wasn't some other type of monster she was yet to be introduced to.

In a flash, Annabeth was taken. All the boys heard was a scream, and she disappeared.

"ANNABETH!" Luke yelled, looking around to look for her.

Percy just stared at the last place he saw her.

Who took Annabeth? Or _what_ took Annabeth?

Luke was a mess, and he ran to look for her in the maze.

Percy ran the other way, screaming out her name.

"CHASE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" He kept yelling, getting nervous.

He heard another scream, and ran again to find the source of the voice. He saw Annabeth all alone in the middle of the room, her eyes wide with fear.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Percy jogged up to her, taking her face in his calloused hands.

Annabeth's eyes were still wide, and a tear streamed down her face.

Percy wiped a tear away her tear, and she whispered something.

"What?"

"Some sort of _monster_ took me…" She said, looking all around the room.

"Let's get out here, alright?" Percy spoke, letting go of her.

"Okay…" They both left the room, Percy not realizing that the monster who took Annabeth was still present.

"Oh, God…Annabeth, are you okay?" Luke appeared with a wide and worried smile on his face.

"Luke….uh, yeah…I am." She looked so happy to see him, it was weird.

She looked _too_ happy, if you asked Percy.

They hugged, and he kissed her.

"Yo, maybe you guys forgot but there's a monster in this cave…let's get out of here." Percy was a bit dejected that he didn't get to see Anthelia, but he knew he put his hopes up too high.

Percy figured Anthelia was going to be found when she _wanted_ to be found.

The three of them walked out of the maze and went to the common area.

Annabeth's brother, Malcolm was there, and he walked up to Annabeth.

"You didn't check up on me today…I sort of missed how annoying you were." He said lightheartedly.

Her eyes flashed in anger until she realized it was a joke.

"I don't always have to check up on you…I have a life." Her arms were crossed.

Luke was confused. Annabeth always was an easy go type of person. All of the sudden, she was being rude to her own brother

Malcolm's smile faded.

"Alright…I guess I'll see you around later." He walked away, a bit confused with his older sister. What was up with her?

"You'll only see me around when I want you to see me around." She simply said.

It was quiet for a minute until Annabeth spoke up again.

"Are there any drinks, or…?"

Percy and Luke were so confused by the sudden change of character.

Rachel came up to the three of them, Luke, Annabeth, and Percy, with a big smile on her face.

"Hey, you guys! Where were the three of you?" She asked, staring specifically at Percy.

"Nowhere." He replied casually.

"Um…alrighty then… Hey, look, Annabeth…again, I'm _really sorry_ for-"Rachel stopped abruptly when she touched Annabeth's arm.

Rachel felt darkness when she touched her arm.

"You okay…?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry…look, I've gotta go…" Rachel scurried off, and both Luke and Percy looked at her in confusion.

"What's up with her?"

"I have no idea."

Luke was pulled away by Malcolm within minutes, and it was getting late.

Annabeth yawned, and Percy looked over at her.

"Are you tired? It's only nine, Chase."

"Yeah…I'm going up to bed." Percy's eyebrows furrowed. Annabeth would've had a snarky comeback, but she didn't.

"I'll go up with you." He flirted.

Annabeth stopped walking, and turned around.

"Alright…" She winked.

Percy's eyes widened a fraction. What was with her? He was sure she would've smacked him by now.

He went up with her anyways, just to make sure she was alright.

They went up the staircase, and ended up in front of her room.

"Thank you for saving me, Percy." She said shyly.

"I didn't save you…I just found you first."

"Still, though…thank you."

Shockingly, she did something Percy would never expected she would do.

She kissed him.

She kissed him roughly, and Percy didn't return the favor, at first.

But he soon did. Percy was reminded of Anthelia constantly whenver he saw Annabeth, and now that she was kissing him, he couldn't help but imagine that it was Anthelia.

She let go of him, and walked into her dorm room.

"Goodnight." Was the last thing she said before she shut the door.

Percy was still standing in the same spot, his eyes not blinking and he wasn't moving.

Annabeth just kissed him.

And she was supposed to be with his cousin.

Annabeth _kissed him._

 _And he kissed her back._

Or so he thought.

 **How was it? Some of you may be confused, and some of you may have caught on...hehe...Anyways, reremember what I said about a tight schedule I was running on? Yeah, I have to go now, so thanks for reading and I hope you liked this! Please review!**


	9. Traitor, traitor

**I'M BACK YOU GUYS! HOW'S IT GOING?! Okay, so I am SO HAPPY to say that even though we're only in the _9th chapter,_ we managed to get a little over 200 reviews. How crazy is that? I am freaking out. By the rate we're going, we might get 900 reviews or maybe even _1,000 reviews_ by the end of this story and even the thought of that makes me smile like a love struck school girl. The only stories that go to 1,000 or more reviews are the SUPER GOOD ONES (Theartnerd...I'm just going to leave her out here...she hit the 1,000 mark! SLAY, GIRL!). Yeah, so I am going to try to make this story really good...thank you guys SO VERY MUCH. REALLY. YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST. The way I am going to reply to reviews is a bit different, for this chapter. Because I didn't reply to your last replies, I am going to reply to the chapter 8 and _7_ replies, so here we go!**

 _ **CHAPTER 7:**_

 **Guest: THANK YOU SO SO MUCH! REALLY!**

 **Thatinvisiblerose: Yay! I'm so glad you liked it! Yep, with this story, there are going to be MANY TWISTS, this one's just the beginning.**

 **Love: YAS, THANKS MAN!**

 **Loving Sun: Thanks, man! That means a lot!**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: I can't tell you _right now,_ so...maybe he did, maybe he didn't.**

 **Awesomeness95297: YAS! Haha, life is good. How about you?**

 **Olwandlove: Okay, so I have finally decided that not only will this story have Lukabeth, but it will also have Percabeth (in a romantic way). I know which ship is endgame as of right now, but I can't say, so...sorry!**

 **Chocolatepie21: Thanks! HAHA, I'm sorry, but...I can't do that. I'm an evil author, I need to live up to my expectations, so I need MORE suspense, not less. Sorry, man.**

 **Tinymushrooms: Don't worry, I plan that in this story, there will be at least 2-3 _real_ Percabeth kisses...hehe...Haha, SAME! OMG, I remember when Uncle Rick put a character named Leila as a background character. That's my name, and I _always_ talked about Leila, and my friends thought I because crazy or something, they got SO ANGRY, too. It was honestly hilarious. YOU'LL FIND OUT IN THIS CHAPTER, AND YOU ARE _SO CLOSE_ AS TO WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPENED. OMG, GOOD JOB! Aww, Rali? That's SO CUTE I AM FANGIRLING! I am such a sucker for cute ship names, man...EEEP! Thank you so vert much! That means so much to me! Haha, I agree! Bye, Rachel! Have a good day/night. :)**

 **TheOceanStar: Man, it's fine! Really! No need to apologize. Yeah, I have summer projects, too...I know the pain. Okay, here's the explanation: Both Percy and Luke thought Anthelia died when Percy killed/shot her. It actually turned out that she's _alive,_ and is a vampire like them. When Percy, Luke, and Annabeth went to go look for her, something happened and "Annabeth" had changed, attitude wise. Do you kind of get it? Hopefully you do? Haha, Percy and Annabeth aren't going to be comfortable with each other for long...you'll find that out in the later chapters...Thank you! I hope the exact same for you! Bye! Love ya also! :)**

 **Theartnerd333: HAHA, OMG SLAY CHRISTINE! YOUR LYRICAL ABILITY IS PERFECT. I KID YOU NOT, I ACTUALLY SUNG THIS A BIT TO MYSELF WHEN U WAS REREADING TLO. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THAT, MAN. You've got to remember though, that in this story Luke is a good and kind guy. The bad guy is kind of Percy. Haha, love ya! Thank you so much! AND CONGRATS ON GETTING 1,000 REVIEWS! :)**

 _ **CHAPTER 8:**_

 **Sci-fi girl: Yep! Haha, good question...you may or may not find out in this chapter!**

 **Thatinvisiblerose: Okay...so you may or may not be right. (Hint: you're right). Well, here's the new chapter so I hope you enjoy!**

 **Guest: Aw, I'm glad that you want me to update and you're into my story! Score! Sorry for the long wait, but here it is! Enjoy!**

 **Love: Who knows? Maybe, maybe not...Hehe...**

 **Loving Sun: I'm gathering that someone wants an update...am I correct? Haha, here it is if I'm correct! XD**

 **Theartnerd333: OMG CHRISTINE, THANK YOU SO MUCH! AHH, I AM SO GLAD YOU LIKE IT! Hehehe...the bad thing is is that that wasn't a real Percabeth kiss...you'll probably figure out more in this chapter more!**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: YEP, for the f1irst one...the one saying that Rachel's a witch...she's kind of not, but kind of is all the same. I'll explain more in the later chapters, so stay tuned for that!**

 **Smartgirlsan: That's why I love to write it so much! Writing the twists and all are SO MUCH fun! Well, Annabeth isn't really _possessed_ by Anthelia...you'll find out more about it in this chapter, so no worries. Haha, you love Percabeth, don't you? Only some reviewers here ship Lukabeth because he's a sweet guy here, but I guess Percy is so likable that even when he's bad he's still lovable. YES! THAT MAKES ME SO HAPPY! Here's the new chapter, so I hope you like it! Bye! **

**SapphireTrafficker: Don't worry, Annabeth in this story is the nice and lovable girl everybody loves. She's not cheating on Luke with Percy. She wouldn't even _think_ about it, at this stage. You'll find out everything in this chapter. Hahaha, YES! I'M GLAD YOU LOVE THE STORY! I'M SO HAPPY RIGHT NOW! Percy's a pretty loyal guy...it's going to be pretty hard for him to move on, trust me. hehe...a lot has happened to Annabeth...I love being an evil writer...MWHAHA...**

 **DemigodSassReaders: Haha, if you think THAT is intense, just wait for the next chapter or two after this...it's going to get DRAMATIC. You're actually pretty close, but you're not quite there yet. All I'm going to tell you is Anthelia didn't _really possess_ Annabeth. Anyways, enjoy!**

 **Tinymushrooms: YOU'RE REALLY CLOSE! The only thing I'm going to tell you is that Anthelia didn't quite _possess_ Annabeth...hehe...YAS, YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO ACTUALLY SAW MY REFERENCE! THAT MAKES ME SO PROUD OF YOU/HAPPY AT THE SAME TIME. Haha, it really wasn't Annabeth kissing Percy though so it's not Percabeth...I know, I know, I'm an evil author...Aw, thanks again for saying that! That was _so sweet!_ Haha, the only reason I wrote 3 chapters in one day was because, honestly, I don't have that much of a life as of right now. Summer is going pretty slow and it's pretty much boring, all I'm waiting for is my brother's birthday...Thanks so much, really! Thanks for understanding, too! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and have a good day/night! Bye, Rachel! :)**

 **Awesomeness95297: You are your sister are the cutest. Omg, I wish I could hug the both of you guys for being the wonderful and funny people you are! Haha, thank you so much! Yeah, I always try to get out of my comfort zone whenever I write different stories and/or chapters. That's why Terrible Things isn't similar to this story or Starting Over or High School?, you know? Yep! Thanks so much, again! Have a good day or night, you two! :)**

 **TheOceanStar: Haha, maybe she is...maybe she isn't. You'll find out in this chapter so stay tuned for that! Bye! :)**

 **Disclaimer: Nope, I am just a super happy fangirl. I own nothing that you recognize, I swear!**

 _CHAPTER 9: Traitor, traitor_

A week has passed and almost everybody seemed to notice the changes in Annabeth Chase. Unlike her usual modest clothes and kind disposition, Annabeth wore short skirts and was horribly rude to her peers and brother. She was like the mean girl you see in high school, but much worse. The only people she _was_ moderately okay to were Luke Castellan and Percy Jackson.

It was evident that she was playing them both. Luke knew he should keep his distance from her to find out what was wrong, but that meant there was more time for her to spend with Percy.

Percy knew, as hard as it was to admit to himself, that he had slight feelings for Annabeth. She was wilder than expected, and dangerous. But, he also liked how she was when he first met her; argumentive at points, smart, and almost cute.

Luke, on the other hand, had different thoughts about the new Annabeth. He liked the old her, and he had a slight feeling something was wrong with her. No one could change so much in such a short amount of time.

He knew he needed to find out a clue as how Annabeth changed. And he found it.

As he walked up the staircase to look for Rachel to ask her a few questions, he ran into Annabeth, who was going down stairs.

"Well, if it isn't my Luke." Unlike her beautiful curls, Chase had straight hair.

She also had heavy makeup, black tights with a purple crop top that was see through, and 5 inch black high heels. Her eyes popped out, and Luke hesitated.

This wasn't her usual self.

"Hey." Luke nodded curtly, and went up a couple more steps to leave, but Annabeth stopped him forcefully.

Luke's eyes were raised, extremely surprised by her strength. It pushed him back almost, but he held his ground.

 _He_ was the vampire.

 _He_ was supposed to be the one with the strength.

Annabeth seemed to notice how shocked Luke was, so she just shrugged.

"Guess you're growing weaker by the day and I'm getting stronger…you should drink blood, maybe?" She had a sickly sweet smile, and went down the stairs. Luke glanced at her, and he noticed how bare her neck was.

He wasn't thinking about drinking _her_ blood, but he was thinking about how she doesn't have her medallion on.

She walked away from him, and Luke stood there, trying to put the pieces together himself.

 _The medallion was never supposed to be taken off._

 _Annabeth seems to be acting less like herself every day._

 _Sh_ e _acts and looks like Anthelia._

 _Annabeth might even be Anthelia for goodness sakes._

His last thought seemed to blow his mind, and everything was making perfect sense.

Luke ran back downstairs and within seconds, was in his destination.

He was in the maze, and he was searching around for more clues and hints.

Luke noticed an old cell, and saw Annabeth through the bars.

He knew she was alive because of how heavily she was breathing and that the necklace was glowing brightly.

"Annabeth?" He managed to whisper.

How was it, that he was spending time with Anthelia without really knowing it was her?

He kept pushing the bars until they finally opened.

Luke ran to her side, giving her his blood.

Because he was a vampire, his blood could cure almost anything and everything.

It healed wounds and a lot of benefits, but it also had a few disadvantages. If you still had the vampire blood in your system, and some freak accident happened resulting to your death, you would turn into a vampire.

"Wake up, Annabeth… _please."_ Luke said, holding onto her.

He ripped off the medallion although it burned like hell, and Annabeth's eyelids flew open.

She gasped, holding onto Luke's shirt, her eyes wide with fear.

"Everything is going to be alright, nothing is going to hurt you."

Annabeth was hearing what he was saying, but didn't believe a word.

Because Anthelia was stealing her life, and she was dangerous.

While Luke was with the real Annabeth, Percy was with the fake one.

"Why don't you just break up with Luke if you complain about him so much?" He asked, running his fingers through his hair. He was shirtless, lying down in his bed while looking up at the ceiling.

Anthelia walked up to him, jumping into his bed to lie besides him.

"Because I love him."

It hurt Percy hearing those words, but he showed no emotion.

"Aw…just because I love Luke doesn't mean I don't love you, Percy." Anthelia started to trail kissed down his chest.

"This…this isn't right, Annabeth."

"Since when did you ever care about right and wrong, Perseus?"

Percy tensed. Since when did Annabeth use his old name?

"What's wrong?" Percy gently pushed 'Annabeth' off of him, and put on his shirt.

"You used my old name."

"So…?"

"You never used it."

Annabeth smirked, rolling her eyes.

"I always knew you weren't the brightest crayon in the crayon box…but I never knew you were _this_ stupid."

"…Anthelia…?" Percy couldn't even say her name loudly, because he knew it was too good and crazy to be true.

"Finally, _someone_ figured it out." She groaned, stretching her neck.

"You're…you're supposed to be dead."

"You are supposed to be too, Perseus…but I guess both of us aren't."

"How did you become like me?" It took everything inside of Percy not to hug and hold Anthelia. He wanted to badly do so, but he kept his cool.

"You killed me, remember?"

It was almost silent until she spoke again.

"I don't blame you for killing me; honestly…I'm glad that I'm a vampire. I get to live forever."

"Whose blood did you drink?" Percy asked.

"Really? Luke never told you?" A smile played on her lips as she saw Percy's confused face.

"You might've killed me, but…it's Luke who gave me the blood in order to be a vampire."

Percy's heart skipped a beat once he remembered Annabeth.

"If you're here…then where's Annabeth?"

"I took care of her, don't worry…Rachel was the hard one."

"What did you do to Rachel?"

"Nothing, I swear…but she's a _Dare."_

Everything was running through Percy's mind, he didn't even bother asking Anthelia what she meant by that.

"Are you angry you didn't find out sooner?" She playfully asked, walking up to Percy.

Percy closed his eyes nodding.

For years he's been blaming himself for everything, and he was glad to have Anthelia back.

He forgot about Annabeth and her safety along with Rachel's.1

"I'm so happy you're back, though." He kissed her softly, but she returned the soft kiss with a rough one.

As they were making out, Luke carried Annabeth out of the maze and secret room.

"Is my brother alright? Please tell me Anthelia…tell me she didn't do anything to hurt him." Annabeth asked. She was weak; the necklace was her source of power that protected her. In order to gain actual strength, she needed food and to see her brother again.

She needed to know Malcolm was safe. That was the most important thing to her right now.

"He's doing just fine…but you're not. I'm taking you up to your room and I'm going to help you."

Luke was always the good guy. He loved Annabeth, and had too much guilt about the past. But he was still pure and good. He wanted to help and make Annabeth safe. Percy was always the bad guy. He had some feelings for the real Annabeth, and he also had a lot of guilt from his past. But, unlike Luke, because of his past Percy was reckless and dangerous.

Luke opened Annabeth's dorm, and set her on her bed.

Luckily, Rachel wasn't in her dorm yet.

He gave her food, and caressed her beautiful face.

"Everything is going to be okay…I promise."

"I can't do this, Luke." She merely replied.

Luke slowly put his hand back to his side nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

"Ever since…ever since I came here, everything changed. I almost _died,_ Luke. My brother's going to find out sooner or later what's going on…and Anthelia's back."

"We can get through this, Annabeth…I love you."

Annabeth looked up, staring into his eyes.

"Luke…I honestly have strong feelings for you. I love you, too…but this is too much for me to handle. Everything that I once thought were not real are actually real, and I just can't wrap my mind around that fact…I'm sorry."

Luke knew where she was coming from, but he was still hurt.

"I understand…Get well soon, Annabeth." Luke stood up to leave, until Annabeth took his arm.

"I'm coming with you." Luke turned around confused. He thought she didn't want to get into any of this, but she was getting into it.

"What?"

"One last time…I just want to confront her." Annabeth got up, still feeling a bit dizzy.

"Whatever you want to do, I'll be right there for you…come on."

Together, they searched for her all over the school until they looked for her one last place.

They heard a raucous in Luke's dorm, and Annabeth decided to open the door.

Before their eyes, Annabeth and Luke saw Anthelia and Percy having a heated make out session.

Annabeth had mixed emotions. She was angry at Anthelia pretending to be her and disgusted at Percy's actions.

Luke coughed rather loudly, and the two love birds broke apart.

Percy first saw Annabeth with her crossed arms glaring at him, then Luke with a horrified expression.

Anthelia first saw Luke with his horrific expression, and later Annabeth with an angry one as she looked at Percy.

"Luke, it's happy seeing you here…with Chase." Percy said curtly, having an arm around Anthelia.

"You knew that she wasn't me, Jackson?" She growled.

"Only a couple hours ago I figured it out."

"You didn't even bother to look for Annabeth, Percy?" Luke asked.

Percy rolled his eyes, but even he knew he should've tried to find Annabeth.

"Well, Anthelia told me was fine…and I haven't seen Anthelia for a long time."

"But we were friends." Annabeth replied, hurt by his actions.

"But Percy and I are much more than that, if you haven't noticed." Anthelia spoke up.

It was odd for both Percy and Luke to see two Annabeths. Yes, Anthelia had straight hair while Annabeth had curly hair, but they looked too much alike.

"Go to hell." Annabeth sneered, wanting to hurt Anthelia.

But Annabeth was smart, and she knew that Anthelia could beat her in a second because she was a vampire.

"You only go to hell when you're dead, babe…I'm undead." Anthelia sounded as if she felt sorry for Annabeth, but everyone knew that wasn't the case.

All of Annabeth's rational thoughts went out the window when she plunged for Anthelia.

Anthelia didn't expect that to happen, but Percy did.

He took Annabeth off of Anthelia and held onto her as she was trying to get herself out of his embrace.

"Let go of her, Percy." Luke protested, speeding his way towards Annabeth.

He knew Anthelia would've ran off, so he took her in his arms.

"She was going to hurt Anthelia."

"Anthelia hurt her."

"Annabeth isn't allowed to touch a hair on Anthelia as long as I live." Percy growled.

Annabeth kept thrashing.

" _Let go of me!"_ Annabeth yelled.

Luke backed up, because Annabeth was trying to kick Anthelia who always had a short temper.

Anthelia merely laughed at Annabeth.

"Luke, let me go…I won't hurt her." Anthelia ordered. Luke thought she was crazy, though. He wasn't going to let her go no matter what.

Anthelia seemed to notice that.

"Fine, then I'll have to hurt you." Anthelia used her super strength and speed to free herself and run.

"Where did she go?" Percy asked, finally letting go of Annabeth.

Annabeth crumpled to the floor, holding her right arm.

Percy knew he held onto her too tight, and he was feeling almost bad for that.

"Are you alright, Annabeth?" Luke asked.

Annabeth stared up at him, then at Percy. She stood up, nodding.

"I'm fine."

"Good. I'm going to search for Anthelia alright? Go up to your room, and stay safe. Bye." Luke ran off, as Annabeth gave him a soft smile showing him that she was fine.

Soon after he left, her smile wore off and she left his dorm angrily.

"Annabeth…I'm sorry." Percy sadly said.

Annabeth turned around with tears in her eyes.

"You're not ever going to be sorry, Jackson. Leave me the hell alone." Annabeth ran away, going up stairs to her dorm.

Percy was faster, though. He stopped her, trying to calm her down.

"I _am_ sorry…It's just that…Anthelia's back and-"

"I don't want to hear it, Jackson. I _told you_ to leave me alone, didn't I? You're a _monster."_ When she said that, Percy felt a pang of guilt.

He was hurt by the words she said because he knew she meant them.

Percy also knew that she didn't mean that he was a monster because he was a vampire. It was because of his actions.

Annabeth ran up the rest of the steps, and slammed her door.

Percy Jackson was no friend of hers.

If he _was_ a friend, he would've tried to find her the moment he knew Anthelia wasn't her.

If he _was_ a friend, he would've gone on her side instead of Anthelia's and not make out with her.

He wouldn't have held onto Annabeth growling at Luke that she can't touch a hair on Anthelia as long as he lived, which was basically for eternity.

 _He's no friend of mine…he's merely an enemy._ Annabeth concluded, crying in anger.

She always thought of herself as strong. She never cried.

But, once she came to Half Blood Academy, the only thing she seemed to do was cry.

"What a cry baby." Annabeth turned around, seeing her nonchalant doppelganger leaning against her door as she stared at her perfectly manicured nails.

"What are you doing here, Anthelia?" Annabeth shakily asked, trembling with anger.

Of course, she was a bit afraid of Anthelia, but she wasn't going to show it.

"I'm here to see you, of course."

"Why?"

"I'm your how-many-ever- _greats-_ there-are grandmother! I always check up whenever I see my family!" She smiled wide, but Annabeth knew she was just acting.

"Did you check up on my mother?"

"Of course I did, sweetie…didn't I just tell you I-"

"Why?"

"You keep asking and asking questions don't you?" Anthelia sat on Annabeth's bed, but Annabeth still kept her ground.

"Answer the question."

"I don't even know what you're asking."

"Why do you check up on family? You seem to be just fine living a hundred years with no one."

Anthelia tensed.

"I wasn't living a hundred years with no one. I actually lived a life."

Annabeth knew she was getting under her skin, but decided not to make her agitated.

She could easily bite and drain Annabeth's blood.

"I'll give you one last chance to leave, Anthelia." Annabeth spoke confidently, nodding towards the door.

"Or what?" Anthelia stood up, crossing her arms as she mocked her.

"Or I'm going to call Luke…you and I both know that you have feelings for him…you wouldn't dare hurt him."

Annabeth honestly wanted to hurt Anthelia, and not call for backup. But Anthelia was a vampire and she was just a mere human.

Anthelia glanced down, but looked back up at Annabeth.

"And if you call Luke, I'll just call Percy…you and I both know you have feelings for him and he returns them…you wouldn't dare hurt him and he wouldn't hurt you either...but he will, for me." Anthelia shrugged, acting as if it was common knowledge that Annabeth and Percy liked each other.

Annabeth was surprised by what Anthelia said, but she still remained calm.

"Guess what, Anthelia? I _don't_ like Jackson and he doesn't like _me._ "

Anthelia laughed at that.

"You're so naïve…If you didn't like him, you wouldn't have been friends with him in the first place; you wouldn't have been so angry at the fact that he was making out with me. You didn't know that Percy knew I was Anthelia while he was kissing me…and you looked so angry…you weren't only angry with the fact that he was kissing me, but you were angry that he was kissing _me_ instead of _you,_ darling."

Annabeth looked down at the ground, not knowing how to feel.

She didn't like Jackson at all, but how Anthelia said it made it seem like she did.

 _She's lying…don't trust her._

Annabeth looked back up, knowing fully she didn't like Percy. Not one bit. Anthelia was just persuasive.

"You're extremely stupid, you know that? I _don't like Jackson…_ and he doesn't like me. _"_

"If anything, you're the stupid one. The day I acted like I was you, you know what happened? I kissed him and he kissed me back, thinking I was _you."_

Annabeth rolled her eyes, laughing to herself.

Anthelia was such a bad liar.

"Like I'm supposed to believe that, Anthelia…just go away and spend time with Percy for all I care."

"I'm being honest…but if you don't want to believe me, so be it."

As Annabeth turned around to walk away, Anthelia grabbed her.

"I didn't only come in here because I wanted to see family...I was also hungry." Right after Anthelia said that, her fangs appeared and it punctured Annabeth's neck.

Annabeth yelled in pain, everything becoming dizzy.

"Fighting won't help…I'll just rip out your throat." She sank her fangs in once again, and Annabeth yelled even louder.

Annabeth's door was busted open, and she saw none other than Jackson standing there.

Anthelia's mouth was filled with blood as she laughed. She seemed to be laughing a lot lately.

She didn't fully drain Annabeth's blood, she was just getting started.

Annabeth was bleeding heavily, and she was still being held by Anthelia.

Percy just looked shocked, even a bit confused.

"Help." Annabeth croaked out, almost fainting from the blood loss.

"Don't, Percy…I love you."

Percy still looked between the two of them, not knowing what to do.

He knew if he didn't do anything, Annabeth will die and he'll never forgive himself.

But, if he tried to save Annabeth, Anthelia would be angry with him _and_ Annabeth might die.

"Anthelia…just let her go…I won't do anything, but just let her go."

"I'm hungry…aren't you? You can take the other side of her neck."

Percy looked at how much Annabeth was struggling, and knew he had to help her.

"Let her go." Percy said much more forcefully. Anthelia was surprised he did that, so she just drank more of Annabeth blood as a reply.

Percy used his strength to make Anthelia let go of Annabeth.

Annabeth fell to the ground, breathing heavily as she tried to use her hand to stop the bleeding.

Anthelia gasped, shocked that Percy chose Annabeth over her.

"If you don't go, I'll make you go….you know how much stronger I am than you." Percy said under his breath for only Anthelia to hear. He let go of her, and she disappeared in a flash.

He knelt down next to Annabeth, trying to pick her up.

She was still holding on to her neck, and Percy slowly removed her hand from the wound.

He bit his wrist, and told her to drink the blood. She shook her head, not wanting the blood.

"It'll help."

She shook her head again.

He just rolled his eyes, and put his wrist to her mouth. Her eyes widened, but she held onto his arm nonetheless, drinking the blood because it healed her.

Percy soothed her by patting her head as she drank the blood, but soon stopped when she let go of him.

"…thank you." Was all she said as she backed up slowly from Percy, standing up.

Percy wiped his jeans, looking almost uncomfortable.

He knew she was trying to not make the wrong move, and being careful with everything she did and said.

Percy nodded as a welcome, and left.

He knew he did the right thing, but the back of his mind told him otherwise.

 **Oooh, what just happened here?! Anthelia just messed everything up, but gave _some_ hope for all the Percabeth shippers out there. Haha, I know that this chapter may be confusing to some readers, so you guys can just leave a review asking me what happened or if you want me to answer any questions. Now, I already finished the next chapter, so I might update either this week or the next. Stay tuned for that, my fellow readers! _ALSO,_ I have many story ideas that I'd be willing to write while I'm writing this story, so if you guys do want more stories from me, just tell me in your review or shoot me a pm. If I get enough supporters for a new story or something, then I'd give you all the summaries for my new stories, and you guys can vote for it. Sound good? Hopefully. ANYWAYS, LOVE YOU GUYS AND PLEASE PLEASE _PLEASE_ REVIEW! THEY REALLY BRIGHTEN MY DAY! :)**


	10. Killer

**I AM BACK AFTER THE LONGEST TIME! I am SO SORRY, you guys! A lot has been going on, but I'm going to make time for this story, I promise. Happy August, you guys! 16 more days until Percy's birthday! Woohoo! I'll be sure to update on that day, also! This chapter, you guys, is going to have such A HUGE plot twist, you guys will probably kill me...Oh, well. I _would_ give you a hint, but you guys should just read the story...it's going to be sad and you guys may or may not be angry at a certain character...Meh. Just read on! Oh, I almost forgot to say to read the bottom author's note once you're done reading, it has a lot of info about ideas for a new story and things!**

 **Child of K-O-A-T-W-R: Aww, thanks so much! That really means a lot to me! :)**

 **Too. Imaginative. To. Control: Haha, sorry about the late update! I hope you like this chapter, though!**

 **Tinymushrooms: Rachel, I just need to tell you that your review gives me life! You DO NOT KNOW how much I was laughing my butt off...I swear to God, I was near tears because I was laughing so hard but I was in the middle of watching some death scene in a lifetime movie and my whole family was watching me laugh and it turned really awkward and...yeah. Whoops. Ooh, Panthelia sounds like a good ship name...hehe, jk. Haha, Percy thought Annabeth was kissing down his chest but when they made out, he knew it was Anthelia. HAHA, IT'S ONLY SUGGESTIVE IF YOU HAVE A DIRTY MIND. That thought did not occur to me (how suggestive it was-the kisses) until you pointed it out, man. Thanks. Haha, I honestly love how invested you are in this, it truly makes me SO HAPPY. LOL, "YASSS GIRL DRINK THAT BLOOOOODDDDDD" IS MY FAVORITE LINE OF ALL TIME NOW. THANK YOU FOR THAT TREASURE. Okay, so...that prediction's wrong, but that's a pretty creative theory, and it gives me a couple of ideas, so thank you! You love Percabeth so much, don't you? Aww, thank you so very much! Bye! Hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Awesomeness95297: OMG, SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE FOR THIS AWESOME GIRL! SHE JUST FAINTED! XD.**

 **DemigodSassReaders: Omg, you knew! GREAT JOB! :)**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Lol, after this chapter, you might not like Percy anymore...whoops.**

 **Theartnerd333: CHRISTINE! HAHA, THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH! BUT LETS BE HONEST, YOU ARE THE QUEEN OF EVERYTHING!**

 **FieryCaptainSpiderSanta: Thank you so much! Haha, I agree! The Vampire Diaries is one of my favorite shows, honestly. Aww, you've read my other stories? That's so sweet of you! Thanks so much! Well, here's the next chapter, and I hope you'll enjoy it!**

 **TheOceanStar: HEY! I'm super sorry for not only updating this chapter late, but the last one also. I've been super occupied, but thank goodness I'm not anymore! I missed you, too! OMG, I _LOVED_ THE HIDDEN ORACLE. APOLLO IS LEGIT SO AWESOME, PERCY IS LIFE, AND REVISITING SOME OF THE CHARACTERS WE HAVEN'T READ ABOUT IN A LONG TIME...UGH, IT WAS GOOD. As you can see, I am in love with everything Rick Riordan writes. How do you feel about the book? Haha, yeah, Percy's feelings are very weird. Thanks! Okay, so you were right in the first part- Anthelia loves both boys (Luke and Percy). Annabeth, on the other hand, loves Luke. Luke loves Annabeth back, but doesn't like Anthelia back. Percy loves Anthelia, and has _some_ feelings for Annabeth, but she doesn't. It's a bit confusing, hopefully I cleared it all up for you. Haha, you aren't bothering me at all! That's great! Thanks so much for wanting me to write another story! Don't worry, I won't be pressured at all. I have many ideas that can turn into stories, and I'll explain all of it down there, and you can tell me which one you favored the most! Love ya also! You, too! Bye! :)**

 **Kittycat3000: Haha, thanks so much for the review!**

 **Thatinvisiblerose: That's great! Haha, true...but, as we get to know more about Anthelia, maybe you'll like her or at least understand her actions a bit more. True, at least Luke sees all of that in Annabeth, though. Don't worry, I won't feel pressured at all! If a lot of people want me to write a new story while I'm writing this one, I'd love to do it! Haha, thanks so much! Have a good day! :)**

 **OverLordRevan: Oops, sorry about that. If you'd like, I can give you a brief overview of what happened last chapter?**

 **SapphireTrafficker: Haha, although I gave you some hope last chapter, all that hope might be gone by the end of this chapter cuz Percy does something...super bad...like, _super bad._ Haha, yeah, Anthelia has some more tricks up her sleeves so stay tuned for that! Well, I meant to say that Percy was wondering whether or not he did the right thing by saving Annabeth, because he hurt Anthelia in the process. I can't reveal that, sorry...Annabeth won't turn into a vampire, don't worry. She didn't die. Oooh, you'll be hearing a lot from Malcolm in this chapter. Thanks so much! Haha, I'm sorry, but...I'm gonna be a _really evil_ author. Whoops.**

 **Smartgirlsan: That's true...That's very understandable. Percy did a lot of bad things so far, in this chapter he's going to be doing more bad things, so...I'm sorry, but you might hate him even more. Actually, you'll find out what Anthelia has been doing all this time...and it wasn't only torturing mortals. Thanks so much! I have a lot of ideas for new stories to write, and in the bottom author's note, I'll exlpain it more. Thanks, again! Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I am 14. Not 52. I don't own PJO, HoO, or TVD or anything you recognize. I swear.**

 _CHAPTER 10: Killer_

Almost a month has passed. Anthelia still wasn't found, and the three concluded it was because she didn't _want to_ be found.

Annabeth and Luke got together again, although Annabeth said she couldn't deal with everything going on. They were happy together, and loved and cared for one another deeply.

Percy and Annabeth weren't as happy together. They did their best, especially Annabeth, to avoid one another. They were awkward around one another, knowing they weren't really friends but not enemies. Whenever they _did try_ to talk, it was always forced, and the both of them hated it.

Malcolm was safe and happy in the school, but he knew something was up. Annabeth checked up on him every day, and he honestly didn't mind that. But, whenever Luke or Percy were around him, Annabeth would tense slightly, as if she was scared of what might happen.

"You're doing well in all of your classes, right?" Malcolm heard through the phone. His father called him only once throughout the time being him and his sister were here. Malcolm felt like he should be angry about that, but he wasn't. He knew his dad was a busy man, and never had the time to call although he so badly wanted to.

"I'm actually getting straight A's." Malcolm proudly said as he walked around his dorm.

His dad didn't say anything for a while, but he finally said something.

"Really, son? That's amazing! I am _so_ proud of you." Malcolm barely heard those words after his mother's death. He went downhill when she died by taking drugs and skipping classes. If anything, his dad was disappointed in him. Just hearing his dad's voice filled with shock and happiness made him feel amazing.

"Thank you, dad. But honestly, Annabeth helped me out…she checks up on me every day and asks me about my classes…she's a good sister."

The old man chuckled, happy to hear that.

They talked for hours on end, content to hear each other's voices.

While that was going on, Annabeth was saying goodbye to Rachel as she left to do a project with Hazel about minerals.

"You're going to get an A, Rachel…you shouldn't worry."

"Mr. Phillips hates me!"

Annabeth put a comforting hand on Rachel's shoulder.

"C'mon, Rachel…you're an _amazing_ drawer and Hazel's _awesome_ with things that have to do with underground minerals and basically everything that has to do with anything…Mr. Phillips would be insane if he gave you anything lower than an A."

Rachel smiled widely.

"Thanks, Annabeth…you really know how to-"

Annabeth tilted her head from the sudden stop.

"Rachel?" Her eyes glowed bright green and she spurted words that weren't in her regular voice.

It was raspy and cold, not the usual happy voice Annabeth always heard.

" _She looks for the cure_

 _But searches all the wrong places._

 _The Original Supernaturals come along,_

 _Tortured with the past that embraces._

 _Only one knows the answers to all,_

 _And she didn't know it all along."_

Annabeth stood with her eyes wide. She waited to hear more from Rachel, but Rachel didn't say a word.

In less than a second, Annabeth saw Rachel blink hard.

"Rachel-are you okay?" Was the first thing she asked.

Rachel looked a little disoriented, but answered the question anyways.

"Uh…yeah, I'm fine. I'm probably just scared about the project or something…see you later?" Rachel was about to leave, until Annabeth suggested something.

"I can call Hazel and ask her to reschedule your meet up. You don't look so good…"

Rachel seemed to be considering Annabeth's suggestion, but turned it down.

"Thanks, but no…bye, Annabeth." Rachel walked away without looking back.

Annabeth was still standing at the doorway, wondering what just happened.

Rachel said some sort of Prophecy that made no sense at all.

Who was the girl she was talking about?

What cure?

Who're the Original Supernaturals? Luke and Percy?

Annabeth decided to think about it while resting. It was getting dark already, so why not sleep?

She changed into her pajamas and went into the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she finished, she left the bathroom to only run into the chest of Percy Jackson.

Annabeth took a couple steps back, confused why he was in her room.

Percy seemed to notice, so he asked his question.

"Have you seen Rachel?" He looked at Annabeth up and down, and Annabeth became highly aware that she was wearing a tank top and shorts.

"Why…?"

"Can't you answer the question?" He snapped, a bit irritated.

"I can, but I'm wondering why you're asking for her?"

Percy rolled his eyes in exasperation.

"You don't need to always jump into people's business, Chase."

"And _you don't_ need to be acting like a jerk all the time, Jackson."

Both of them knew what she was talking about; the day Anthelia came back.

"That was a month ago…I said I was sorry."

"Whenever you apologize, you never seem to mean it because you do something wrong again."

"Really? Because when I apologized and you called me a monster, _I_ was the one to hear your screams and I healed you."

Annabeth and Percy started to go back and forth, and kept on fighting.

"I never _wanted you_ to heal me!"

"But I did it anyways! I _helped you!"_

"I told you not to!"

"Well, too bad for you! I'll help you no matter what, Chase. Even _you_ know that."

Percy was still angry, his chest rising and falling.

Annabeth's scowl faded, but she didn't want to forgive him just yet; she was too prideful.

"If you'll help me no matter what, when Anthelia asked you to either choose her or me, it took you a while to decide, didn't it?"

"I had _history_ with her, Chase. I never had anything with you."

"Then why did you choose her over me, huh?" Annabeth asked. They came closer and closer to one another until they were an inch apart. Annabeth could even smell his ocean scent.

"Because you'd die, and I didn't want that!"

"There's much more to it than that, Jackson. Just admit it." Annabeth said with crossed arms. She didn't know where she was going this, but neither was Percy.

"You're right, there is…but frankly, I don't know what I was thinking."

"What are you _talking about?_ "

"You know what makes me angry, Chase? _You do…you_ make me so unbelievably _angry._ You and I both know there's something going on between us, and…you're lying to me, you're lying to Luke, but most of all you're lying to yourself."

Annabeth caught her breath, not knowing how to react. She knew where he was going with this, but she didn't want to believe it.

She loved Luke.

She couldn't have _any_ feelings for Percy…

She was supposed to hate him.

Percy leaned down, and as hard as it was for Annabeth, she had to force herself to keep her ground.

He looked almost disoriented and Annabeth didn't want to hurt him.

"Percy-no."

"Why not?"

"You know why, Percy…its wrong."

"Who cares about that?"

"I care for you, Percy, I do…but it's always going to be Luke...I love him." Percy stopped in his tracks.

It always was Luke, wasn't it?

Percy felt as if all the girls he fell for always chose Luke, and he was the second choice.

Anthelia said the same thing, and now Annabeth.

What was so wrong with him?

Annabeth seemed to sense how hurt Percy was, and was about to say something until her door swung open to see Malcolm.

"Malcolm!" She exclaimed, pushing Jackson roughly away from her.

"Uh...sorry for interrupting, but dad called and-" Malcolm was cut off with Percy disorientedly walking towards him.

Percy took him by the neck, and Malcolm gasped in surprise and pain.

Annabeth widened her eyes.

"Percy...let Malcolm go." She shakily said, unsure about what was going on, but scared nonetheless.

"I'm going to snap his neck off." He growled sounding a bit drunk.

"You wouldn't...don't."

"You don't know me, and I evidently don't know you like I thought I did."

"You don't know what you're talking about, Percy...let go of him, and we can talk about this, okay?" Annabeth softly said, not knowing what was going to happen.

What could Percy possibly do to Malcolm?

Annabeth was praying that he was just playing a sick joke on her, and Malcolm was in on it.

"Please don't hurt me." Malcolm croaked as Percy tightened his grip.

"All I want, all I _still want_ is to die...what's the use in living? I'm doing you a favor Malcolm, so you better be thankful." With that, Percy snapped Malcolm's neck and let go of him.

" _NO!"_ Annabeth fell to the ground, catching her brother. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to her. As if Percy was in a trance, he walked away without ever looking back as Annabeth cried for her brother to wake up.

"Oh my God...oh my God... _Malcolm, wake up! Please!"_ She kept crying for her brother, checking his pulse and holding her ear to his mouth to check if he was breathing.

He wasn't.

Luke ran in wanting to know why there was such a commotion.

He stopped, catching his breath.

Annabeth was on the floor shaking and crying, holding onto her unresponsive brother.

Annabeth looked up, with tears in her eyes, still processing what just happened.

"I...I...Malcolm...he's _dead...oh my God..._ Percy _killed him."_

 **Y'all. How do you feel about this? Haha, I know that this chapter wasn't only short, but it was super surprising, and you guys must be mad at me or something. Sorry about that. I'm actually going to update on Percy's birthday (August 18th) so you guys don't have to wait too long, thankfully. Anyways, down to business: New stories. None of you guys didn't necessarily say that you didn't want a new story, but not enough of you guys said you wanted a new fanfiction! So in your review please tell me whether or not you want a new fic or not, and which one you want. I have a lot of ideas that I'm going to write below, and whichever you guys like, just tell me, okay? Thanks so much!**

 ** _Confessions of Ms. Annabeth Chase: High school wiz, Annabeth Chase, has a love/hate relationship with school. She planned on flying right past Goode High without any bumps in the road and complications, until she was met with a few problems; secrets crushes, bullies, and the school play. How will she ever survive what she thought would be the easiest 4 years of her life? Written all through diary entries._**

 ** _Superstar: Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia all dreamed of becoming famous; winning awards, being loved by millions, what could possibly be better than that? They can leave their rotten school, and the people who broke their hearts. But what happens when those heart breakers suddenly come back into their lives? How would they react? What will the 3 girls do? Choose love, or fame?_**

 ** _Love Story: Percy Jackson was a prince, first in line to become King of the great land of Antlantia. His father, Poseidon, King of Anlantia, and his mother, Sally, Queen of Anlantia, force him to find someone to marry before he becomes King. His family finds Princess Calypso for him, but he doesn't love her. He doesn't love anyone his family wants him to marry. What happens when he meets Annabeth Chase, Princess of Athenea? Will he fall in love? The only problem is, if he does fall in love with her, his whole family would disown him because the two Kingdom's are each other's number one enemy. It all comes down to Love and War. Is Annabeth's and Percy's love really worth all of that?_**

 ** _The Support Group: High school's always said to be the best four years of your life. You fall in and out of love, make friends, party, and make mistakes. Everyone's supposed to be happy. But what if everyone isn't happy? Annabeth's an outcast with a secret, Percy's a popular with a hard life, Piper is depressed, Thalia is near her breaking point, Jason has to live up to expectations, and Nico's in the closet. How can high school possibly be great when everyone's bruised and shattered? Follow the stories of these 6 teens, and how they manage with all that they have. "Happiness is what everyone needs, but not always gets." Piper bitterly laughed. "Happiness is way overrated then, if I do say so myself." Jason countered._**

 **OKAY. SO HOW WERE THE STORIES? HOPEFULLY YOU LIKED THEM ALL? NOW, IN YOUR REVIEWS, PLEASE TELL ME WHICH ONE YOU LIKE THE MOST (CHOOSE YOUR TOP 2, IF YOU'D LIKE). THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! BYE! LOVE YOU GUYS! SEE YOU SOON! AND REMEMBER TO REVIEW!**


	11. To Kill The Killer

**...So...I know that it isn't Percy's birthday today, but I'm updating anyways. My grandma is coming today, and my family is planning to do a lot of things, so...I wasn't sure if I could update on the 18th. Anyways, thanks for reviewing/voting, you guys! Right now, 'The Support Group' is in the lead, then 'Love Story' is close behind, so keep voting for your favorite story!**

 **TheOceanStar: Haha, I am a very evil author, I know...thanks for voting! Well, this chapter has ANOTHER twist to it, so...stay tuned for that! Bye!**

 **Shirtan140: I'm so glad you like this story! And thanks so much for voting! Haha, yeah...I really need to start updating faster, don't I? :P**

 **Twinoffanfiction: I'm glad that you like the description of that story! Well, if superstar has more votes, I'll do it...anyways, I hope you like this chapter! : )**

 **Kittycat3000: Yep. That did just happen.**

 **DemigodSassReaders: Haha, I am a _very_ evil author, and I told everybody that I LOVE plot twists. All I have to say is always expect the unexpected, and thanks for voting for a story.**

 **KittyDogMutant: Awww, thanks so much! That means a lot to me that you like this story! Haha, here's the update! I hope it was worth the wait. :)**

 **Cathyzhang04: Thanks for voting, my friend! I'm sorry, but I can't answer those questions. All I'll tell you is to expect the unexpected at ALL TIMES, and all of your questions will be answered in due time.**

 **Sci-fi girl: Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter!**

 **Bestfriends1409: Thanks so very much! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **The Oracle of Akemi: Haha, expect the unexpected when it comes to this story! Thank you for voting, I hope you like this chapter!**

 **SapphireTrafficker: Thanks for telling me your choices! Haha, how do you feel about Percy now that he did that? This story is going to have a lot of twists and turns, so expect the unexpected. Percy might not be as guilty as we think he is.**

 **MAL-DaughterofChaos: Actually, there's not going to be any rings that bring you back to life if a Supernatural kills you in this story...you'll find out what happens soon!**

 **Percabeth: Thanks for voting!**

 **Guest: This is one of the most sincere, kind, and beautiful message I have _ever_ received. Thank you SO VERY MUCH. It's messages like this that make me near tears, and screenshot the review to read it for another time when I need it. I am so grateful for this message, you probably don't even know. I'd _LOVE to_ be friends with you! What's your username? I'd really like it if we were in touch! :)**

 **Tinymushrooms: Hey! Hahaha, oh my gosh...this review made me laugh a ton. You CLEARLY have strong feelings towards Anthelia, don't you? Oooh, you're actually _super close_ with the prophecy predictions...great job! I'd love to give you a hint or something, but I really can't cuz it'll ruin some of the story for you. HAHA, OH MY GOODNESS. I SPIT OUT MY DRINK. Gosh, I'm always embarrassing myself in front of my family whenever I read your reviews. I really need to calm myself. Haha, a rock names Pete? You have a good imagination, man. You know, you're actually the only reviewer so far that's not mad at either me or Percy?! Thank you so much for that! You're right...there _is_ something wrong...and you'll find out _very soon,_ Rachel! Awww, thanks so much! God, I love bagels...now I'm craving bagels...oh, well. Thanks for voting, also! Byeeee! I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

 **RainbowSpark18: Aww, thanks so very much! This review was so positive and sweet! Thanks, again! I hope you like this chapter! :)**

 **Theartnerd333: FIRST OFF, HEYYYY! Christine! You are so AMAZING, and you are legit a QUEEN! I AM NOT THE QUEEN MAN, YOU ARE! Hahaha, you're the sweetest! I'm sorry, my friend...but expect the unexpected in this story! Who knows, Percy may or may not be an innocent man...Hahaha, AGAIN: THANKS GIRL. LOVE YA! :)**

 **FieryCaptainSpiderSanta: Hahaha, whoops. You'll find out more about Malcolm and whether or not he died in this chapter! Thanks so much for the vote, I really hope you like this chapter! Have a good day! :)**

 **Disclaimer: If you think I own TVD, PJO, or HoO, then you're crazy. I think you should see a doctor or**

 _Chapter 11: To Kill The Killer_

"I hate him, Luke…I _hate him."_ Annabeth was still on the floor, sobbing as she held onto her dead brother's body.

Luke was in her dorm, trying to comfort her.

But there was no use in doing so. Her brother just _died_ right before her eyes, because of Percy. Luke wanted to kill Percy, wondering why he would do such a thing. Yes, whenever Percy got angry he did some terrible things but nothing to this extent.

Annabeth was shaking with anger and sadness. She truly felt that if there was a feeling beyond loathing someone so much you wouldn't care if they were tortured endlessly, she'd feel that way towards Percy.

"Why would…why would _he do this?!"_ Annabeth cried even more. Luke knelt down, wrapping his arms around Annabeth, and kissing her forehead softly.

"What he did was a terrible thing, no excuses…but, let this not be all about him, alright? We need to care for you, Annabeth." Luke wanted to be soft towards her, wanting her to calm down. Her reaction to what he said wasn't what he expected, though.

She glared at him with such fierceness; he wanted to back up almost.

"If you're thinking this is going to be about me, then you're wrong. Percy _killed him."_ Annabeth didn't even dare say her brother's name because she knew she was going to break down again. Tears brimmed her eyes, and she tried to swallow back the sobs even though it was hard to do so.

Luke and Annabeth were on the floor for hours when Luke noticed something.

Malcolm's index finger twitched.

"Did you just see that?" Luke asked Annabeth. She wiped her eyes, shaking her head.

"What did you see?"

"He...Malcolm-"

Malcolm's eyes flew open as he gasped for air. He went up, sitting straight.

Annabeth gasped, shock and unbelief hitting her like a cannon.

Luke, although happy to see that Malcolm was alive, was purely confused. In all of his life living, he's never seen anything like this.

Malcolm was _dead._

And he would've acted differently and both Annabeth and Luke would've known if he turned into a vampire.

"What happened?" Malcolm replied, his eyes wide with fear as he looked around the dorm.

"It's going to be alright, Malcolm." Luke put a hand on Malcolm's shoulder, and he jumped.

"But…I remember-"

Annabeth cut him off, by tackling him with a hug.

"I'm so glad you're here…never _ever leave."_ Annabeth smiled, laughing as she cried.

Luke picked Malcolm up after their sister-brother moment, and Annabeth stood up, not able to take her eyes off of her brother.

"I remember Percy, and how he-"

Annabeth tensed at the name, forgetting all about Percy.

"Let's talk about that later, okay? You need your rest, Malcolm." Annabeth told him he could sleep in her bed for the night, and though it took some time, he obliged.

He went out like a light, and Annabeth and Luke left the room, quietly closing the door.

"Is Malcolm…is he a vampire?" Annabeth asked a little frightened.

"No, no he's not. He would've been craving for blood and be very…unstable."

"Then how is he…alive?"

"I don't know yet. But…it might have to do with your family line."

"What?"

"You guys are related to Anthelia, remember? She came from a long line of vampire hunters and one of her best friends was a witch…maybe she…I don't know."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows.

"A witch?"

"Yeah…Katherine Dare."

"Like Rachel Dare?"

Luke nodded.

Annabeth figured Rachel was something special because of the prophecy she spoke hours ago, so she wasn't too surprised.

"Speaking about that…Rachel told me some sort of Prophecy-thing."

Luke looked curious, but didn't want to speak about Rachel for too long.

They still needed to keep their attention on Malcolm.

"We can talk about that tomorrow, alright? But we need to help your brother…He remembers everything."

Annabeth hesitated, but shook her head and locked her fingers into Luke's.

She didn't want to think about Percy right now.

Or ever.

He just made her angry and she hated him.

"We do, Luke…thank you. I just want to say, though...I'm sorry about treating you differently when I found out what you were… _who you are._ I love you for the sweet and kind and amazing vampire you are, Luke. I shouldn't have been…I shouldn't _be_ afraid of you."

Annabeth touched his face, while standing on the tips of her toes. The both of them knew how careful she was around him, and none of them liked that.

Hearing what she had to say made Luke smile. She accepted him.

She made him happy.

Annabeth kissed him gently on the lips.

Luke deepened it, and pushed her against the wall.

As they were kissing, they heard Malcolm coughing really loudly on the other side.

Luke reluctantly pulled away from the kiss, and Annabeth blushed with a tint of red in her cheeks.

"Goodnight, Luke…thanks, again."

"See you later, Annabeth…goodnight, and stay safe."

He kissed her check quickly, and in a blink of an eye he was gone.

Annabeth went back to her dorm, and walked towards Malcolm.

She kissed his forehead, and ruffled his hair.

"Goodnight."

Although she could have slept on Rachel's bed, which was in the other side of the room, she didn't want anything to happen to her brother so she decided sleeping on a chair near her bed would be fit.

But Annabeth couldn't sleep.

Too much happened that night, and it was all because of one person.

Percy Jackson.

She had such strong feelings for him that it was too much for her. How she hated him was astounding, and she didn't want to see him ever.

There was only one person she hated ever, but it wasn't as much as this. It was when she was in the 8th grade, and this guy she thought was her friend punched her. But she obviously punched him back. She never talked to him ever again although they had all these classes together. Annabeth Chase hated him so much he didn't even seem to exist to her.

But something in the back of her mind knew she couldn't do the same with Percy. He'd probably keep on doing bad things and Annabeth would yell and scream and rampage because he was _that frustrating._

Annabeth's eyes drooped, and soon she fell asleep while thinking about Jackson.

Annabeth asked Chiron and Mr. D if her and her brother could skip classes. It took some time to convince them, but she managed to pull it off.

She ran up to her room expecting to still see Malcolm sleeping considering it was 6 in the morning.

"Malcolm? Where are you?" She searched her room, and then went downstairs to look for Luke.

She had no desire to run into Percy this early in the morning, or ever, but she did.

Neither Luke nor Malcolm was in their dorms, so Annabeth checked the library.

They weren't their either, so she was going outside.

She then ran into Percy.

Annabeth took a step back and was about to apologize until she saw who she accidently bumped into.

Percy Jackson was still wearing the same attire; black, black, and more black.

He had an unreadable expression on his face as he looked at her.

Annabeth's facial expression hardened as she was walking past him, but he took her arm.

"Let go of me." She snarled.

"We need to talk." He begged.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, trying to push past him. He was much stronger than her, so it was a struggle.

"You snapped my brother's neck, and he…do you _really_ expect me to _talk to you?"_

"You're talking to me now."

"I meant in the friendly way."

"Look, Annabeth…I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I need it." Percy was usually the one to never show emotions, but at the moment, he was. Even he had no idea why he killed Malcolm, and he was sorry about it. His eyes were filled with so much guilt and pain, but Annabeth didn't care the slightest bit.

"We're not friends, we're not even acquaintances, and I am _not_ going to give you my forgiveness even if the world was ending…I _hate you,_ Percy Jackson…I truly hate you." Percy let go, and Annabeth walked away to go outside.

He didn't know why, but what she did hurt. It hurt because he knew he had feelings for her and because she meant it.

But Percy kept claiming in his head he didn't mean to kill Malcolm, although he did.

Percy was always the type to get off the tracks whenever something bad happened, even he knew that. But he knew he wouldn't _kill Malcolm._

Yes, Percy has killed some people. When he started out as a vampire, he _drained_ people's blood, but then he stopped doing that and merely drank a _tiny pint_ of people's blood.

He wasn't as bad as people thought he was. Actually, he was _better than_ Luke a long time ago.

Jackson shook his head, opening the door to his dorm and getting in.

He closed the door behind him, to see the one and only Anthelia Minerva.

Percy stopped in his tracks, furrowing his eyebrows as he looked at her up and down. She had a smug smile on her face as she crossed her arms.

"Hello, Perseus…we need to talk."

"Anthelia?"

"Who did you _expect,_ Perseus?

"Why are you here?"

"Oh, Katherine did a great job on you, didn't she?" Anthelia had a sly smile on her face as examined Percy. Although Percy didn't know what she was talking about, he knew he needed to act tough.

"Listen, Anthelia. You and I both know I'm _much_ stronger than you'll ever be…either you leave or I'll take you down like it's nothing."

"Oh, you're tough no doubt about it…but I have a witch on my side…I've been controlling you for the past couple of weeks, and it's _so sad_ no one caught on…everybody thought I left, but I was in here all along."

"What are you talking about?"

"Darling, are you telling me you forgot my best friend _Katherine?_ She was a _powerful_ witch, and managed to live a century by my side. She did some sort of spell, making you do as I say."

Percy furrowed his eyebrows as Katherine stepped out of his bathroom.

"Hello, Perseus." Katherine nodded, and Percy shook his head.

It was extremely weird for him to see her again after so long. He remembered how Katherine was _always_ doing everything for Anthelia, and it was almost sad that she was still doing that after so long.

"You _controlled me…_ why?"

Anthelia smirked, stepping closer to Jackson.

"Oh, you never learn, do you? I wanted you to tell Annabeth you loved her and get her all confused…then kill her and Malcolm." Anthelia shrugged, acting if everything was natural. Katherine and her sat on the side of his bed, while Percy was glaring at the both of them.

"Why?"

"Annabeth and Malcolm are dangerous…to me and to Luke."

"I didn't kill her." Percy replied sharply.

"Don't you think I'm _aware of that?_ It wasn't too surprising though. You love her too much to ever hurt even a small hair on her head."

"I don't…and I never _will…love her."_ Percy was shaking with anger, baring his fangs.

Katherine disappeared in a flash, but Anthelia didn't plan on leaving. Percy had her pinned against his wall in a millisecond, his fangs still out and eyes filled with death.

"You wouldn't hurt me, Perseus." Anthelia spat, trying to get some air.

"Are you sure about that, Anthelia? I can rip out your heart from your chest in a _second_ without even having a second thought about it…I don't love you like I did before."

"But you still do…I _know_ you do. You've been stuffed with guilt for a century because you killed me. You _changed_ because of me…you wouldn't dare try killing me. Especially when I look like the girl you supposedly don't love."

Percy put her against the wall harsher, spitting in her face.

"I don't love anybody…especially you, Anthelia…you made me kill Malcolm."

"He's not dead…it was a test."

Percy loosened his tight grip on her.

"What are you talking about?"

"I knew that killing Malcolm wouldn't matter because he'd come back to life. It's in his blood…he comes from vampire hunters, and he has the mark. Whenever a vampire or anything supernatural tries and kills him…he only comes back to life."

"Why did you want me to kill him if you knew he'd come back to life? And what mark are you talking about?"

She laughed maniacally, as if being put up against the wall by her former lover who wants to kill her was an everyday experience.

"I'm not going to answer any questions until you let me go, I'll just tell you one fun fact that you need to keep in mind for the future, Perseus…whenever a supernatural being such as yourself tries killing him, he doesn't only come back to life…he also tries killing his killer."

 **Dun Dun DUUUUNNNN. So, what do you guys think of this chapter? Hehe, if it was confusing or anything, just shoot me a PM or review or anything really, and ask. Honestly, Anthelia is such an interesting person to write out, I love her. Are some of you guys still mad at Percy though? And what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Remember, keep voting, and REVIEW! BYE, YOU GUYS! REVIEW!**


	12. Friendships

**Disclaimer: Nope. I own nothing. Nada. Zero.**

"I want to kill him."

Malcolm couldn't stop twitching; anger got the best of him as he was talking to his sister and Luke. They were on campus, sitting on a bench.

Luke looked at Malcolm, trying to calm him down, but he couldn't. Malcolm looked like he meant what he said by his body language and tone of voice.

Annabeth put a hand on his shoulder, telling him all will be well.

"All is not going to be well unless I kill him…he's not human, and he _killed me._ I can't help it, but I have a strong urge to kill him."

He got up quickly, and ran for the school's front door.

Luke got to him within seconds, along with Annabeth.

"You are not going to kill him, alright?" Luke told Malcolm, trying to compel him.

Strangely, it didn't work.

"I don't care what the hell you say. If I don't kill him, I'm coming after you." Malcolm pushed past him, walking towards Percy's dorm.

He opened it, to reveal a messy room, but no one.

Annabeth ran after Malcolm, trying to get his attention.

"I know you're angry…but calm down for just a minute, okay? You can't be reckless by any means-"

"I know where he is."

Malcolm went to the restricted area, and ended up in the maze.

Luke stared at Annabeth with a bewildered look, and Annabeth shrugged.

"How does he know about this place? And how does he know where Percy is?" Luke whispered.

"I have no idea, but we've got to stop him."

They followed Malcolm, until he stopped abruptly, grinning with an evil twist as he found Percy Jackson in chains unconscious.

Annabeth gasped by how horrible he looked. He was shirtless, scars running down his chest, and dirt covering his whole body. Chains were on his arms, tied to the ceiling. His head was down, so they presumed he was unconscious.

"Oh my God." Luke muttered.

"Well, well, well…look who stopped by." Anthelia stepped into the light, flashing a sickly sweet smile at the three.

Malcolm didn't even look phased as he saw his sister's copy.

"I need to kill him." Malcolm muttered, looking deadly.

"Show some restraint, Malcolm, will you? I have other plans."

Katherine Dare appeared, and said some strange words. Quickly, the scene changed and they were deeper into the cave, but Malcolm and Luke were gone.

Katherine and Anthelia laughed, as Annabeth looked around for her brother and her boyfriend.

Percy was awake, but still chained and tired as ever.

"Where are they?" Annabeth asked.

"Oh, I didn't want them here…I just wanted you…and Percy…goodbye, Katherine." Katherine disappeared, leaving only the three of them.

"What do you want with her?" Percy grunted, nodding to Annabeth.

"Oh, not even thinking about yourself now, are we?" Anthelia flirted.

Annabeth gritted her teeth, thinking of a way to escape.

But, even though she hated Percy with everything she had in her, Annabeth couldn't see him in his horrible state.

In the back of her mind, a small little voice piped up and told her to save him.

But, she needed a plan first.

Anthelia was smart, and thought through everything, probably.

But, she _is_ alone.

Annabeth could try to power Percy, or find Malcolm and Luke, but she had no idea how if Anthelia could kill her in a second.

"Why don't you just kill him already?" Annabeth asked, coming up with an idea.

Anthelia looked a little taken aback for a second, and Percy looked ashamed as if he deserved getting killed.

"Hmm…I would, actually…but, I need him for something….But, since I can't kill him, I guess I could torture him a bit?"

From her back pocket, Anthelia took out a stake, and walked slowly towards Percy.

"Please, no….AHHH!"

Anthelia punched the stake a little under his gut, and twisted it. Percy face contorted into pain, and Annabeth flinched.

"What do you think, Annabeth? Should I keep going?" Anthelia yelled through Percy's screams.

"No…you need to torture him little by little….stop every once in a while so he could rest, then start all over." Annabeth smirked, hoping her plan would go well.

"You really do hate Percy Jackson now, don't you? But I do like your thinking…" Anthelia took out the stake from his gut, and looked at the blood as Percy panted.

"Of course I hate him, he killed my brother."

"I _should_ tell you the truth, but that wouldn't be any fun…oh, well. Anyways, do _you_ want to do the honors?" She handed Annabeth the stake, and Annabeth took it with pleasure.

 _Please let it work, please let it work._

"Did you carve this stake, or…?"

"Why would _I_ do it? Just stab Percy…I want to see this."

Annabeth looked at the stake as if it was the most interesting thing in the world, then she acted as if she accidentally cut her wrist.

She winced in pain, but hoped it was deep enough so it'll bleed a good amount.

"You _idiot."_ Anthelia muttered.

"Sorry." Annabeth replied, walking up to Percy, and snatching his hair.

She yanked it, so he could see her face.

"Just do it already…" He whispered.

Annabeth looked at the stake, and turned around quickly and stabbed Anthelia.

Anthelia's eyes widened, and fell back.

"Here, have some of my blood…I'm getting you out of here." She put her wrist to Percy, and he drank.

He stopped and started to look healthier.

The only things that didn't leave were the cuts on his chest.

Anthelia's left, but not the rest.

They ran long and deep and Annabeth just looked confused.

"Why are you helping me?" Percy asked, cutting off Annabeth's thoughts.

"I don't know, let's just go."

Percy broke the chains as if it was made out of lead, and they ran off.

Before they could get far, Anthelia appeared in front of them.

"Don't try escaping."

"Why wouldn't we?" Percy asked bravely.

"If you do, then Luke and Malcolm will die."

Percy and Annabeth were getting laughed at by Anthelia.

"You really didn't think that it would be _that easy_ to get away, did you?"

"Where are they?"

"What do you want with us?"

Percy and Annabeth asked those questions at the same time, and as a reply, Anthelia laughed even harder.

"Oh, Katherine? Where _are you?"_

Katherine appeared, smiling evishly.

"Do you want me to show them what I did, Anthelia?" She asked.

"Would you, bestie?" they both smirked, and Katherine twirled her finger.

Percy and Annabeth saw a sort of video on the wall opposite of them of Luke and Malcolm.

Luke was using his super speed, looking as if he was looking for something.

Malcolm looked the same way, but he wasn't as fast.

"You should be thanking me, Perseus…instead of Malcolm being after you, he's after his precious sister, Annabeth…but Luke, on the other hand…he's after you." Katherine laughed with Anthelia.

"Have fun! Our work here is done." Katherine and Anthelia vanished, leaving the two of them alone.

"What am I going to do?" Annabeth muttered, plans running through her head.

"Don't you mean _we?"_ Percy suggested.

"Maybe you didn't remember this, but you snapped my brother's neck…just because I helped you out once, doesn't mean I have to do it again." Annabeth replied, annoyed.

Something in her snapped, and she didn't want Percy with her at the moment.

"You don't know the full-"

"I don't want to hear it. I'm going to look for Malcolm."

"He's going to kill you!" Percy exclaimed, taking her hand.

She yanked her hand away from him.

"You know what, Percy? I could _honestly_ care less if Malcolm killed me! Let him do it, I don't care! All I care about at the moment is that Malcolm is okay." Annabeth yelled, stomping off.

"Malcolm's dangerous!"

"So am I, Percy!"

With that, Annabeth left without another word while Percy was still in his same spot.

"MALCOLM! LUKE!" Annabeth yelled, fully aware with the fact that this idea was one of her dumbest.

Luke found her first.

"Where's Percy?" He growled, panting.

"Don't kill him-"

"WHERE IS HE?!" Luke yelled, causing Annabeth to jump in surprise.

"Luke, you can get through this-"

"I want to _kill him…_ I _need to…_ "

"This is just a spell Katherine put on you. You're a _vampire;_ you can clear your mind!"

"If you don't know where he is, I'll rip you limb by limb….draining every single drop from your body." Luke pushed her against one of the walls, breathing heavily as he inspected her neck.

"This isn't you Luke-"

"SHUT UP!"

Luke Castellan bared his fangs, and sunk it into Annabeth's neck.

She yelled.

The pain was too much.

"Luke…. _stop!"_ Annabeth cried out.

Eventually, Malcolm came along with Percy.

Without even a second thought, Percy used his super speed, and pulled Luke away from her.

"You wanted to fight _me…_ don't fight with Annabeth."

Luke bared his fangs, a crazy light in his eyes.

Percy only then realized what was going on.

Luke drank blood.

Luke promised himself years ago that he wouldn't drink a single drop of human blood because of the way he acted.

Once he wanted one drop, he'd kill for more.

And he didn't care about who he'd kill.

Malcolm ran for Annabeth, but it looked like he was fighting going to her.

"I want…I don't want to….kill you, Annabeth." Malcolm looked so scared for someone so grown, but nobody blamed him.

Anybody would be scared if they were in a situation like this.

"Then don't…don't kill me, Malcolm. Katherine put a spell on both you and Luke so you can kill me and…Jackson, over there." Annabeth nodded to him.

Percy ran for Malcolm, and looked him dead in the eye.

"You do not want to kill your sister or me…you don't want to kill _anyone,_ for that matter." Percy compelled him, and Malcolm repeated the words.

Luke was still a problem, though.

He lunged at Annabeth one more time, but Percy stopped him.

"You're not going to kill your girlfriend, Luke."

"I want _her blood."_

"Tough luck, you can't have any."

"I also want to kill _you."_

"That doesn't necessarily mean that you _have to,_ though…now does it?"

Luke lunged at Percy, and they started a brawl.

Malcolm frantically took out a stake.

"Don't kill them!" Annabeth protested.

"I _won't…_ but if I injure Luke, he can calm down."

"But you could _kill him…_ they're fighting hard, you might hit Percy instead of Luke, and you might hit him a little too-"

"Then wish me luck." Malcolm ran over to them, and just stabbed Luke in the back.

Luke gasped, stopping his fight with Percy.

"Luke!" Annabeth ran over to him, but Percy was in the way.

"What are you doing? Look at Luke!" She disclaimed.

"It's fine…Luke needs to be put down. Annabeth, take off your necklace."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because you're not telling me what's going on."

"If I told you that it'll help Luke, would you give it?"

Percy and Annabeth had a stare off, until Annabeth gave up.

"Don't give it to me, give it to Luke."

"You're still not telling me what's going on."

"Just do it, Annabeth… _please?"_

Annabeth reluctantly put her necklace around Luke's necklace.

Luke passed out soon after she did it.

"Oh my God, Luke!" Malcolm and Annabeth yelled, kneeling down as they shook Luke.

"What did you make her do, Percy?" Malcolm asked.

"I helped him. When Anthelia switched with Annabeth, Annabeth was sort of in a sleeping trance, you can say. Luke…he can't handle blood. Sure, making him wear this will burn him, but it will also help him."

"What do you mean by he can't handle blood? He's a vampire for God's sake."

"It's a long story. Now, let's try to find the location Anthelia hid you at.

 _TIME SKIP_

Percy carried Luke's limp body, and put it "gently" on the ground.

He closed the cellar, and walked out with Annabeth and Malcolm by his side.

They got out of the restricted area, and it was already past midnight.

"I have no idea what just went on in there, but…I never want it to happen again. I'm going to bed." Malcolm spoke, jogging to go to his dorm.

"Stay safe!" Annabeth spoke.

He nodded in reply.

Percy and Annabeth stood there, until Annabeth got to courage to slap Percy.

"What did you do that for?"

"For Luke, for Malcolm, and for everything."

"I'm helping Luke, you don't know the full story of Malcolm, and not everything can be blamed on me."

"It's approximately 1 o'clock in the morning …you have time to explain everything to me now."

Percy rolled his eyes in exasperation, and told Annabeth to come to his dorm with him.

Once they entered his dorm, Percy shut the door and stared at Annabeth.

"What do you want to know first?"

"Why did you kill… _hurt,_ my brother?"

"It wasn't me…Katherine put a spell on me, and wanted me to kill both you and Malcolm…I didn't have control."

Annabeth's eyebrows furrowed as she was thinking through the whole thing.

Although she felt like he was being honest, some of it didn't make sense.

"If that's true, then why didn't you kill _me?"_

Jackson tensed, scratching the back of his neck.

"I don't know…but, it's like what Katherine did to Luke and Malcolm…Like Malcolm, I guess I didn't want to kill you."

There was silence, until Annabeth decided it would be best to end it.

"I'm sorry…I should've listened to you back there...and thank you for saving my life."

Chase was bleeding just a bit, and the pain was overwhelming although she tried to hide the fact.

"Thank you for saving me, also."

"Hey…when you were chained up…I fed you my blood so you can restore your health…when I saw your chest…" Annabeth didn't finish her sentence.

Percy immediately broke eye contact, growing uncomfortable.

"It's a long story."

"We have time."

Annabeth walked up to him so she could take his hand.

"Hey…it's alright to tell me…we're _friends."_

Percy took a deep breath, and stepped back.

He took off his shirt, and his chest was bare.

He was muscular and lean, as if he was born to swim.

The only thing that seemed out of place were all the scars that ran deep all throughout his chest.

"Luke and I…we got turned by our fathers. Luke's father, Hermes Castellan, was a greedy man and wanted to escape death. He made my father who's also his step brother, Poseidon Jackson, the same way. Both of them founded the school, actually…anyways, as I was saying…They didn't only want to escape death, they were also evil geniuses. My uncle and father were too afraid on testing on themselves, so they tested on me and Luke…me and Luke were like brothers, and I didn't want to see him hurt. I took most of the suffering; they burned me, chained me, poisoned me…it was a living hell. They made Luke and I live forever…they tricked us, saying this was the final time they'll test us…both Luke and I died that day, but we became vampires."

Percy stopped talking, as if he relived every moment he spoke.

Annabeth knew that what happened to him a century ago tormented him until this day, and possibly will forever.

She walked over to him, touching his scars.

"So all of these scars that you have…they're because of what happened?" She softly spoke.

He nodded.

What Annabeth did next surprised Percy.

She hugged him.

"I never knew…but sooner or later you're going to get past this…I'll help you."

"Why are you being so kind to me?" Percy asked once she let go.

"Because…we're friends, and friends are always there for one another."

Annabeth sat down on his bed, and Percy put his shirt back on and sat next to her.

"It's alright if you want to stop talking, Jackson…I understand."

"No, I'm going to keep talking…It'll help, I guess."

"Good for you."

Percy had a ghost of a smile before he started again.

"The day Luke and I died, our fathers disappeared…we found nothing, no hint or clue, to find them. It was like they disappeared off the face of the earth or something…anyways, Anthelia came along around that time. She was brilliant, charming, beautiful…a lot like you in that department, actually," Annabeth nudged Percy, smiling a bit, "While I thought that I was the only one with her, Luke that he was the only one with her; she played the both of us. Anthelia made us fall in love with her, and sooner or later she found out our secret. She wanted to live forever just because she didn't want to die, but we thought that she wanted to live forever because she wanted to be with us forever…Luke, he fed her his blood but I never did…I didn't want that life for her…I hated being a vampire…I still do. You know what happens next, don't you? I shot her to save him, but I didn't know that Luke's blood was in her system…I lived with all that guilt for a century. I blamed myself for everything. There was a period of time when Luke and I left the boarding school, and didn't return for a long time…Luke and I separated, but I searched for him until I finally found him…he changed. We later found at that Hermes and Poseidon did different tests on us, and even though Luke's a vampire…blood changes him. Luke became a ripper…he drained people of their blood, and killed hundreds…he was reckless, and I helped him get out of the deep end. I locked him in a cellar, and gave him an elixir instead of blood to help him live. It took some time, but he ended up stopping blood…Luke didn't drink blood up until he drank yours. I suffered for a long time, knowing that Luke was alright with the fact that Anthelia was gone…but I never was."

"Luke never helped you get back from the deep end because he never noticed your suffering?"

"Basically…but I don't blame him. Luke thought that I was trying to be cool and liked being a vampire because of the way I acted…I made everyone hate me because I thought that it was easier that way."

"Why?"

"I thought that they didn't need me…I was a monster, I killed Anthelia, drank blood, and…I was just myself. It's a curse to live forever, Annabeth…I know you…I know you love Luke and maybe the prospect of being together with him forever is perfect, but…living forever isn't as great as it seems."

"I know anyone who'd love to live forever, Percy…why is it a curse?"

"Imagine the people you once knew and loved and cared for died all around you…they grew older while you stayed the same age forever…everyone you knew died and it becomes sort of a routine as you meet new people…Annabeth, the only reason why life is so precious is because it ends."

There was a silence.

Percy dropped his head, looking at his hands while Annabeth stared at him, trying to figure out a way to help him.

"Life isn't precious because it ends, Percy…it's precious because you _live it."_ Annabeth took his hands that he was playing with, and looked directly into his almost broken and lonely sea green eyes. It hurt her so much, she had a strong desire to look away.

"You only live to die in the end…I can't die. That's the problem."

"You only live to live a life, not to die…If Luke can't help you get out of the deep end, I will."

"We just became friends. I don't need pity."

"It's not pity, Jackson. I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. Get used to it."


	13. Almost Goodbye

**I'm back.**

 **Disclaimer: Nope. Own nada.**

Annabeth's eyes flew open as she heard Rachel scream. The first word that came into her mind was _Anthelia,_ and so she jumped out of bed and looked around at her surroundings. Everything looked perfectly normal except for Rachel's disheveled look.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Annabeth asked, still scared something might jump out at her.

"Did you see what I did?" Was all Rachel could say. Her green eyes were bright with excitement and horror, and her red hair was flying everywhere.

Annabeth slowly shook her head, starting to get confused by Rachel.

"It was like I...It was like... I lifted this book without using my hands." Rachel looked at her hands incredulously, gasping but smiling all the same.

Annabeth feigned surprise-she knew about how Rachel was a witch.

"Show me."

"Alright." Annabeth walked over to Rachel, and as Rachel lifted her right hand up slowly, the book started to levitate.

The red-headed witch quickly put her hand down, and the book fell to the floor with a _thud!_

Annabeth smiled, looking at her friend up and down.

"Is this actual real life? Do I have _powers or-"  
_

"I think you do."

Rachel looked around the room, not being able to believe what was going on. She couldn't possibly have powers, those were only for the fiction novels.

"If I actually have powers, does this mean I can make Percy fall in love with me?" The red-head joked.

Annabeth tensed, but quickly smiled brightly. "If you really want to..."

"I feel like I should be scared right now, but strangely I'm not...I feel... _happy_ and _powerful."_

"You should."

"Why aren't you scared right now?"

"Because this is freaking amazing. I have no reason to be afraid of you." Rachel broke into a smile and hugged Annabeth tightly.

"I'm going to start practicing this magic or something...I...I can't believe this..."

"I'm happy for you, Rach."

"I'm happy for me, too."

Annabeth laughed, and started to walk away from her roommate.

"I have to go somewhere, I'll see you soon!"

"Don't you have to get ready first?" Annabeth looked down and noticed she was still wearing her pajamas.

"Good point, I owe you one."

Once Annabeth got ready, she ran down the stairs and without knocking, came into Percy's dorm room.

Percy was still asleep, so Annabeth made sure to be quiet as she crept towards him and sat in an empty small space on his bed. With each passing day, Percy and Annabeth were getting closer and closer. They were becoming fast friends, and the pair didn't seem to mind.

"Wake up, we need to go visit Luke." Annabeth said, pushing Percy so he could wake.

She succeeded.

Percy groaned when he saw her face and rolled over.

"You know, you drool in your sleep." Annabeth playfully teased as she got up and walked to the door. She needed Percy so they could both talk to Luke again, and see if there were any improvements. If she went alone, Luke could kill her.

"I do not."

"Yeah, you do. Now let's go." Percy got up and quickly readied himself to look decent. Annabeth opened the door for him, and he rolled his eyes.

"I'm pretty sure the guy's the one to open the door for girls, right?"

"This is 2017. Get used to it, Jackson."

"You know in my time-"

"I don't need to know. I still consider you my age."

Percy snickered as he and Annabeth went into the restricted area, and then into the maze.

Once they finally found their way into the cellar, they opened the door to find Luke without the powerful medallion on and awake, but he was still weak as he was lying on the ground.

Annabeth knelt down and lightly touched his face. He was in the cellar for two months now, and she couldn't take it; she was missing her boyfriend.

Her normal, sweet, adorable boyfriend.

Percy went to Luke's side and he checked him.

"It's a good thing he doesn't look like he wants to drink you blood."

"So he can leave now?"

"No, he needs a week or so. Give it time."

Annabeth looked at Percy with irritation written across her face.

"We always give it time, but then something happens."

"That's why we need to give it time, Chase.'

It was quiet for a while until Annabeth softly spoke to her boyfriend.

"Hey, Luke...are you doing any better?"

Luke exhaled deeply, not able to talk because he was so weak.

"Percy, can you give me the elixir?' Percy took it out from his pocket and gave it to her. She fed Luke the liquid, and put it away.

"Feel any better?"

"Yeah...thank you." Luke managed to croak out.

Annabeth smiled softly at him.

"I'll see you in the evening...bye, Luke." The blonde beauty got up and walked off with Percy, and entered the normal school building.

"Do you really think he needs a week?" Was all Annabeth could ask. Percy looked down at her, and shrugged.

"Yeah, it's hard for him but I see that he's fighting at least."

The friends walked in silence until she spoke.

"Rachel discovered her powers."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, she levitated a book...Percy, we need to keep her safe and in our hands before Anthelia and Katherine get to her."

"You're right. But I already feel like we have the upper hand, so let's not worry about it until the problem comes head first at us."

Annabeth nodded, agreeing with Percy.

"Annabeth!" a voice called out, causing her to whirl around.

It was Malcolm, but he was with someone.

"Dad?" She asked breathlessly.

Her father smiled, and she ran up to hug him.

"I'm so glad to see you, Annabeth and Malcolm."

"What are you doing here?" She asked when they untangled themselves from each other.

"I'm here to finally tell you guys...we can go back home-to San Francisco."

"Wait, what?" Malcolm asked.

"Your mom wouldn't want me to be putting you to the other side of the country. I already talked to the school about it and everything."

"Dad, I don't want to go. I finally started to like it here, and-"

"Who must this young man be?"

"I'm Percy, a friend of your son and daughter." Fredrick shook hands with Percy awkwardly.

"It's nice to meet you. Now you guys both get your suitcases ready, alright. I'll give you an hour." With that, Malcolm and Annabeth's father left and went outside.

Percy, and the two siblings looked at each other in confusion.

"What just happened?" Malcolm asked.

"I have no idea."

"You guys can't just go."

"There's a reason dad wants us back, Malcolm..."

"This place is like my _home,_ Annabeth. We can't just leave."

"Then we won't." Annabeth replied, not knowing her promise wasn't going to be fulfilled.

 **Like? Review? Thank ya. (There will be more to this story, I promise. I have many ideas to make this story filled with drama).**


End file.
